The Lion & The She-Wolf
by PurpleMokona101
Summary: Faolan Stark has always been shunned by people for what she is if provoked the daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark can transform into a direwolf. When she is told she is to marry Jaime Lannister both the Wolf and the Lion are not pleased but they soon realize they are alike. Will the Lion love the She Wolf or will a jealous Queen ruin it? Will war tear them apart? Jaime L XOC
1. Prologue: Lone Wolf

**Okay, so here I am with ANOTHER fanfic, this time...you guessed it, Game of Thrones~ to those that are following my other fanfics, I promise I am working on those, I have not given up on them! Things have just been really busy and I've sort had some writers block. So I thought I'd write on something new for a while and I'm a huge Game of Thrones fan I thought it was time I took a shot at it!**

**Now, I am still reading the books~ my best friend Bree got me hooked on the show (Thank you Bree), so the first thing I ever knew about Game of Thrones was the show. I've been watching ever since and I am now starting the books. So this story will be a mixture of the TV series as well as the books~ Sorry if that bothers anyone but it's just what I want to do~ please review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES! I AM NOT GEORGE R. R. MARTIN! I DO HOWEVER OWN MY CHARACTER FAOLAN STARK!**

* * *

Prologue: Lone Wolf

The black direwolf ran as fast as she could-away from the large stone castle, away from the villagers walking by or making their way out of her path, away from it all. The night air was cold and crisp, the dirt felt cool against her padded paws; the wind howled and whipped as she made her way, she wanted away from all the noise and all the people and into the darkness of the forests.

Her father had taken her, her twin brother, and her half-brother out here once to pray with him to the Gods, she sometimes came here when she wanted to be alone. She weaved in and out of the grove of tall white trees with the leaves red as blood; her golden-amber orbs locked onto their craved faces, their hallowed eyes with blood as tears seemed to follow her as she raced by. The direwolf ran deeper into the woods, the faces of the trees still following her, she slowed herself to a trot, she remember this part of the woods, her father's earthy scent covered the place; he had been here many times.

She continued down the dirt path scattered with the fallen red leaves of the trees and patches of soft green grass, the colors here were alive and vibrant unlike inside of Winterfell where the colors were dead and dull, but she guessed it was because this was the home of the Old Gods, there home should be beautiful, mystical, and full of wonderful hues. The direwolf paused for a moment, remembering where she was, her father's scent was stronger here-she ran on, the cold wind whipping throughout her black fur seemed to cause the sensation of freedom to flow through her veins. Many times she had pondered on running away, leaving all the hurt and mockery behind, but she couldn't, she couldn't leave her family-they truly cared for her-but other people, they thought she was a demon, a curse upon her father for being unfaith, and many other things.

Finally she reached her destination-a small area in the heart of the woods, groves of trees normal and ones with faces circled this place, a small pond glistening in the moonlight, and in the center stood an enormous white tree; the tree where her father came and prayed.

She remembered this place perfectly, the wolf walked towards the large tree, it's bleeding eyes watching her as she stopped before it. Her golden-amber eyes met it's hallowed crying ones, its face seemed to be alive while the other faces seemed dead or sleeping. The wolf sat down and slowly laid herself in the dirt and grass, a tear trickled down her fur as she closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the night. The wind rustling throughout the red leaves, an owl hooting in the distance, booted feet coming towards her-the wolf rose quickly, her ears laying flat on her head, a low growl escaped from her mouth full of sharp teeth.

They were approaching fast and she caught a whif of their scents: the burning smell of ale, the fowl stench of manure, and their burning torches. She braced herself, her ebony fur bristled up, standing on ends as she continued to growl, sensing them coming closer and coming for her. "Faolan!" A familiar husky voice called,

The wolf settled herself as the voice called out for her again. Her eyes widened, her father's scent filled her nostrils, her heart hammered inside her as she calmed herself down; she took a step forward; the voice yelled out again and she began to run towards it. The direwolf ran faster now, her claws digging into the dirt with each hastened step she took; the glowing flames of the torches and the outline of a horde of men came into view as she exited the forest. Her eyes were searching for the man who had called her but then her gaze locked onto the group of men before her. Some she knew, some she had never seen before, a mixutre of emotions could be felt within this mob and it seemed tobe cloaking each of them. Relief. Hatred. Violence. Kindness. Fear. The direwolf took a step backward, tucking her tail between her quaking legs.

"Stupid girl," One of the men cursed incoherently, "your father should have ya locked up."He glared narrowing his glazed over eyes at the wolf, he then coughed horribly and spat in her direction.

"Hold your tongue!"

The direwolf glanced over, a tall man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties stood to the side; his chestnut brown hair which was styled half pulled back while the rest of spilled to the tops of his broad shoulders, was blowing in the nightwind. His beard was closely trimmed and well kept and his grey eyes, which met her golden-amber ones, were as soft as the morning fog. His attire was dark like the other men who were with him but different, his long cloak was long and was the pelt of an animal long ago, the shade was a brown so dark it appeared black; under that was a dark brown leather tunic and his hands, which were gloved were made of the same material. Standing behind him were two boys, both appeared to be ten years of age; the one on the left had a head of dark curls and his eyes matched-Jon, her half brother, her father's bastard son. The one on the right had brunette hair and it was pushed back away from his face, his eyes were a pale shade of blue-Robb, her twin brother. Both wore clothing which matched the man before them, their father, Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

Eddard slowly removed his cloak, "Here Robb."He said softly placing it into the hands of his son on the right. His movements were slow and gentle as he knelt down, he outstreched his arms, "Faolan, please come here."He spoke in a hushed voice, beckoning to her.

The direwolf lowered her head and leisurely made her way towards him, "That's my girl."Ned said a crooked grin formed on his face. She sat before him, her head hanging down, ashamed of herself, a low whimper rumbled in her throat. "Shhh, now Faolan," He whispered gently rubbing the spot behind her pointed ears. "Now, how about you change back? For papa?"He grinned.

The direwolf closed her golden-amber eyes and exhaled, suddenly the wolf disappeared and sitting before Eddard was his ten year old daughter, Faolan Stark. The girl was naked and her porcelain skin seemed to shine in the moonlight, she slowly opened her eyes which were now a sapphire blue under her full dark lashes; she glanced up at her father and frowned with tears rolling now her cheeks. "Robb, Jon, wrap the cloak around your sister."Ned replied his hand still stroking his daughter's long black curls.

"Yes father."The boys replied. Faolan's twin brother and half-brother stenched out their father's cloak and then gently wrapped it around their younger sister's trembling body, hiding her nakedness.

"F-Father...I'm sorry."She cried. "But.."She paused, remembering the cruel and harsh words which had provoked her into transforming.

"Shh Faolon."He cooed, she didn't need to explain to him, he knew. "We should get you home. Your mother's worried sick."

Faolan nodded calmly. Her body felt weak, it always did after transforming, she pulled the cloak closer around her small form and attempted to stand but stumbled into her father's arms, which were ready to catch her. "I'll carry you, do not strain yourself."Her father said scooping her up in his arms as if she weighted nothing at all. She closed her eyes as her father turned and walked away with his son, his bastard and his group of men, all heading back to the insides of Winterfell.

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 will be ASAP~ I'm working on it as we speak~ Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Winter is Coming

**Okay so here is Chapter 1, let me just say a few things first: the prologue was just a glimpse of Faolan's past and again I am still reading the books, I am more familiar with the TV series but I will be doing a mixture of both, if I find it works. So, I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue and I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter~ please review~ I'd love to hear feedback.**

**~Oh just so you know there is a part that is a little flashback of something that Faolan remembers and it is in italics~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER FAOLAN STARK AND A FEW OTHERS I MADE UP HERE AND THERE! **

Chapter 1: Winter Is Coming

_**7 years later...**_

"Lady Faolan, your mother is going to have my head if she knew I did not help you ready yourself for the day." said the seventeen year old's maid, Ingrid, who had entered her Lady's chambers to find her fully dressed.

Faolan was sitting on her bed pulling on her worn boots; she grinned over at Ingrid, "It's honestly all right, Ingrid. I can take care of myself, Mother knows that, now go see if Sansa or Arya need assistance. I have to met my brothers to teach Bran his first archery lesson."She replied sating up from the bed.

"Lady Sansa and Lady Arya are doing needlework, my Lady."Ingrid informed,

Faolan nodded. How could she have forgotten? Her eleven year old sister, Arya, had always told her how dull it was. She turned towards her maid, she walked over and sat down at the vanity with the large mirror that was in the corner of her room. "But if you must do something, you could help me with my hair."

"Yes my Lady."Ingrid said nodding as she made her way over to Faolan. She picked up a hairbrush and began to brush Faolan's long, thick black curls. "Your hair is so lovely, my Lady."It was soft to the touch like an animal's pelt, her curls were a rich and dark black, a beautiful shade, like the night skies. "How would you like it styled, my Lady?"

"A braid please, I want it out of the way for when I shoot."Faolan replied. Faolan Stark had a much different childhood than her sisters were having, for one she never had to do needlework; her father, Eddard Stark had taught her to shoot arrows, learn the skills of a swordsman, he had made sure she knew how to take care of herself because she...was different—if provoked and angered, she would transform into a direwolf, the very symbol of the Stark family. Arya hated Faolan for it, but Faolan had told her sister, she should not wish to be what she was, people looked at her differently-even though her father was a Lord, even though she was a princess of Winterfell, even though she was a Stark. Her childhood was full of pain and mockery, people had called her many horrible things, and the only friends she knew were her siblings. Most people wanted anything to do with the 'She-Wolf.'

The blond maid did as she was instructed, her fingers quickly weaving Faolan's long black tresses into a proper braid. "Finished my Lady."She replied.

Faolan smiled at their reflections in the large mirror, "Thank you Ingrid."She said standning up from the cushioned bench. Faolan hunched back over to see herself in the looking glass once more, she pulled down a few pieces of her hair so that they framed her rounded face. Her sapphire blue glistened as she adjusted her outting attire which consisted of fur-lined leather jerkin, the leather was a shade of russet while the fur was a brindled hue mixed with white and light browns and the leggings she wore were a tan shade. Faolan made her way towards the large, oaken door,

"My Lady, your cloak."Ingrid reminded her. Faolan turned towards her maid, to see her dark brown cloak in Ingrid's slender hands. The maid drapped it around her Lady's shoulders and fastened it with the copper borch that Ned had given Faolan for her fourteenth nameday, the copper had been forged into the shape of a direwolf; just like their family sigil, just like she was.

"Thank you Ingrid."She smiled before leaving her bed-chambers. Faolan made her way down the long, cold, stone corridors, she passed the servants of her family, who were going about their daily chores; they bowed their heads towards her and she did the same. She made her way down the stone stairs and to the large oaken doors that led outside of the castle. Faolan headed towards the courtyard, knowing she would find her brothers there; she could already get a whif of their woody fragrance which had the aroma of Mother Nature herself. They soon came into view: her half-brother, Jon Snow, stood tall, his head of thick dark curls blowing in the cool breeze, she could hear him instructing their ten year old brother, Bran, about the proper tenchique in which to use his bow. Her twin brother, Robb, stood at Jon's side, he too was giving their younger brother advice; Robb's shaggy brunette hair also danced with the wind. They both glanced up and smiles formed on their faces as they spotted their sister approaching them,

"It's about time you showed up, Faolan." Jon teased.

She grinned, "Sorry I'm so late, I decided to sleep in."

"You are lazy, Faolan."Robb said, " We've been here for a while now, Bran was getting tired of waiting."He said, placing a hand on Brand's slender shoulders.

The ten year old Stark smiled up at his sister, his chocolate colored eyes glistening, "Sorry Faolan, but Mother and Father are watching. I want to make them proud."He replied.

Faolan looked up to see their father, Ned Stark standing tall on the balcony, their mother, Catelyn Stark, was at his side. They both smiled down at her and the rest of their children, waiting to see how Bran would do for his first time shooting. She bent down to him, ruffling up his shaggy, auburn hair as he giggled, "And you will."She said, "So, what have these buffoons been telling you?"

"They said not to think so much and to relax my bow arm."Bran replied.

"Aye, that's good advice."Faolan said nodding towards her brothers, acknowledging their guidance, she remember they had told her the same thing when she was learning how to shot years ago. "How about an example?"

"Sure!"

Jon tossed her his shooting glove, Faolan caught it and she slipped it onto her fingers; Robb picked up an used bow and arrow and handed it to his twin. Faolan readied herself, her sapphire eyes locked on the target; she relaxed herself and released the arrow. The arrow shot through the air and into the target with a thud, hitting a perfect bullseye. She smirked and looked down at Bran, "See? It's easy. Now you try."

"That was a lucky shot, Faolan."Robb teased grinning at her as Jon laughed.

"Luck had nothing to do with it dear brothers, it's all about skill."She smiled punching him playfully in the arm.

Bran did just as his sister had: he readied himself, examined the target and fired but his arms were shaking a bit, Faolan could sense he was nervous. The arrow flew through the air but when Bran had released it, he aimed too high so the arrow flew over the target and landed in the dirt behind it. Jon and Robb laughed.

"Don't listen to them Bran, you can try again."Faolan said nudging both Robb and Jon in the sides hard with her elbows to cease their laughter.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten years old?"Their father's husky voice boomed from the balcony above. The Stark children gazed up at their father, he smiled down at his young son, "Keep practicing Bran."Ned said.

Bran nodded, he prepared another arrow to shoot, "Remember Bran, relax your bow arm."Robb reminded him. Bran Stark was ready to pull back and release the arrow, when another arrow flew by and hit the target, dead center. The Stark children looked over to see their sister Arya, bow in hand, smirking. She curtsied towards her siblings, still wearing her grin, "Arya!"Bran shouted running off after her, which caused Faolan, Robb, and Jon to burst into laughter watching as their younger siblings chased one another.

A chill ran down Faolan's spine, she ceased her laughing, sensing that something was wrong. Thundering footsteps on the balcony heading towards Ned and Catelyn Stark rumbled in her ears. Her eyes darted up towards her parents, seeing who the loud booted footsteps belonged to, it was Ser Rodrick Cassel, the house's Master at Arms. Even though Faolan was on the ground in the courtyard, she could hear their voices crisp and clear as if they were standing right beside her,

"The guards rode in from the hills. They've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch." Ser Rodick's gravelly voice informed.

The Lord of Winterfell hesistated a moment, sighing wearily, "Get the lads to saddle their horses."Ned replied.

"Do you have to?"Catelyn's soft voice questioned.

Jon grasped a hold of Faolan's right arm, causing her to jerked startled for she was lost in the conversation that was happening above them. "What's wrong?"He inquired his dark eyes searching her saphhire ones. Robb approached them, he looked at his twin seeing the concerned expression on her face and immediately knew something was amiss.

"Faolan, what is it?"Robb asked.

She regained her composure and looked up at her brother and half-brother, "Just...ready your horses. You'll both be heading out with father soon."She said.

"They found a deserter?"Jon asked.

Faolan nodded, she looked over to see Bran and Arya still chasing each other and laughing and then she looked back at her siblings. "Father's taking Bran too, so please, watch over him."She said softly. Ned had taken Faolan once before when he had found a deserter years before, she was eleven at the time, the same age as Arya; she would never forget what she had seen, she remembered it clearly:

_Ned standing tall on the hill outside of the walls of Winterfell, his large anicent blade called Ice, firmly in his hands. Robb and Jon standing at her sides like statues,_ _and the deserter of the Watch knelt down on the ground awaiting the blow from her father's sword. Ned raised the sword above his head and then brought it down, slicing the deserter's head clean from his body; it had made a sickening thud which had echoed in her ears, the smell of blood was so strong, Faolan almost vomitted. Her eyes then locked onto the decapiacted head of the deserter, watching as it rolled down the hill, a stream of blood follow..._

"Faolan."Robb's voice called, pulling her out of her memories and back into reality. She glanced up at him, shaking her head from the still graphic images of that day from long ago. "Are you all right?"

She smiled at him, "I'm fine."She promised. "Just..take care of Bran."

"We will."Jon and Robb vowed.

...

"A direwolf?" Faolan repeated for about the third time that evening, she wanted to make sure she heard Jon and Robb right. Her brother and half-brother had told her about the events that took place when they ventured with their father to take care of the deserter's sentence. Jon had said Bran had handle the entire thing well, but on their way back home to Winterfell, the party came across a dead direwolf; apparently the wolf had given birth to a litter of five pups before she had passed, Jon spoke of how he convinced their father that it was an omen and that the pups were meant for the Stark children, but as they were walking away, he had spotted the albino runt (that Faolan was now holding in her arms) and he decided to take it for himself.

"He can be yours if you chose Faolan, after all you are a true Stark. I'm not."Jon replied.

Faolan smiled down at the pup which was nibbling playfully at her slender fingers, she looked up at Jon, brushing the direwolf's soft white coat. "Jon, why would I need a direwolf? I am one."She said. "You need this pup and he needs you, you two belong together."She replied placing the pup in his arms.

"I told you she'd say that."Robb smirked as he rubbed his own direwolf pup which he had given the name Grey Wind, it's pelt was a smokey grey shade.

"Have you picked a name for him yet, Jon?"Faolan asked.

"I like Ghost."

"That is a good name for him. Ghost."She said, "What about Bran and Rickon, what are the names they have given their wolves?"She asked. Bran and their six year old brother and youngest of the Stark children, Rickon were out in the courtyard playing with their pups.

"Bran's is named Summer and Rickon's is named Shaggy."Robb informed.

"I see. Well, I am going to go check on Sansa and Arya."Faolan replied leaving her twin and her half-brother to their new pets. She left their chambers and strolled down the corridor, night was closing in and so the halls were a bit chilled due to the night air. Faolan reached Sansa's chambers, knowing that both girls would be their with their new direwolf pups, she opened the door and walked in to see Sansa lounging on her bed with her wolf while Arya was on the floor with hers.

"Faolan!"Arya exclaimed smiling up at her sister, "Look at my direwolf."

"I see."She grinned bending down to her younger sister and the brown and white direwolf pup. Faolan brushed its fur which felt soft just like hers when she transformed, her yellow eyes met Faolan's and the two seemed connected for a moment. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Nymeria. I named her after the Queen of Rhoynar."Arya informed.

"Very intresting, I like it. It suits her well."Faolan said. She looked over to her thirteen year old sister Sansa, "What about yours Sansa, what is your pups name?"

"Her name is Lady."Sansa replied. Her thick auburn hair was drapped over one shoulder and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she patted the direwolf's grey fur, she cuddled the wolf close to her.

"That's a lovely name Sansa."

"But why didn't you get one? Even Jon got one."Sansa replied.

"There were not enough, and I allowed Jon to have-"

"Why would she need one Sansa, Faolan _**is**_ a direwolf."Arya snapped at Sansa, "I wish I was a direwolf."

Faolan's gazed fastened onto Arya, who pouted as she brushed Nymeria's coat, her dark brown hair which was in two braids was resting over her shoulders, her grey eyes glistened with a mixture of jealously and sadness. "You don't have to do needlework, you get to shot arrows and use swords, you even get to go hunting with father and the boys. It's not fair. I want to be a direwolf too."

"Arya shut-up!"Sansa barked sitting up from the bed. Arya glared over at her, "Do you not realize what Faolan goes through? She-"

"It's all right Sansa."Faolan said. She gently grasped a hold of Arya's shoulders, the young Stark girl looked up at her, "Arya, trust me when I say this, but you do not want to be what I am. The only reason mother allowed me to be raised the way I was, having father and the boys teach me to use a sword properly, to fire an arrow; was because they were both afraid that if anything were to ever happen and I was outcasted, then they wanted to make sure I could take care of myself, to do what I need to survive."She replied sadly, feeling every harsh name, every cruel word, every awful and untrue rumor that was ever throw at her. "There are people in Winterfell and people outside of Winterfell who fear me."

"B-But you are good. You've never done anything wrong."Arya cried.

Faolan smiled softly down at Arya, "I know but that matters not, people have grown afraid of me, have grown to hate me ever since I was little; there are rumors about me and people seem to believe whatever they hear."She said. Arya wrapped her arms around her sister sobbing, Faolan embraced her and stroked her brown hair trying to calm her. "So please Arya, do not wish what I am upon yourself."

Arya rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Okay."She murmured. The door to their room abruptly swung open and their mother, Catelyn Stark, rushed inside. Her long auburn hair spilled down to the small of her back, her blue eyes focused on her daughters, urgency seemed to swirl about in her eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong?"Faolan questioned.

"Girls, your father recieved a raven from Kings Landing today, it informed us that the King and his lot are on their way to Winterfell. They will arrive tomorrow, I want you in bed soon, we have much to do to prepare tomorrow. I have already told the boys, get plenty of rest, my loves."Catelyn said with a smile before turning and leaving them once again.

"Well, you heard mother, we best be off to bed now."Faolan said standing up from the floor.

"I can't believe the King is coming here! Oh I have heard rumors about Prince Joffery, he is supposed to be extremely handsome."Sansa replied in a sing song voice as she grinned madly; Arya rolled her eyes.

"Good night both of you. I will see you in the morning."Faolan said before exiting their chambers and heading back to her own. Once there, she dressed herself for the night and hopped into bed, a chill dancing down her spine which caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on ends. It told her something was awry on the horizon, she rolled over in, listening to the sounds of the night; she began to think on her mother's words

"_The King and his lot.."_

Faolan knew that meant the Queen and their children: Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen; the Kingsguard would be escorting them, so that meant, the Kingslayer, Ser Jaime Lannister, twin brother to Queen Cersei would be coming along. She had heard many wild tales about the Kingslayer, how he was given that title and how he is the best swordsmen in all of Westeros. She assumed since Jaime was coming that also meant, the Imp, Tyrion Lannister, younger brother to Cersei and Jaime and their father Tywin Lannister would be tagging along too. Faolan knew there had to be a reason for all of them traveling to Winterfell, something was going to happen, she wasn't sure what that was yet; her mind slipped back to the dead direwolf, the sigil of the Stark family, and the words Ned had told Catelyn before he journeyed off earlier today, seemed to ring in the back of her mind.

Winter is Coming.

**So..that is chapter 1, I am working on chapter 2, so hopefully I will update pretty soon~ also thank you to those who have favorited and are following this story~ That really means alot! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Royal Arrival

**Okay, I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been sick and now my uncle is in the hospital and isn't doing too well so yeah, I meant to have this up before now. But I promise I will do my best to get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible~ I hope you enjoy and please review~**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Royal Arrival

All of Winterfell was alive and buzzing with excitement since the breaking of dawn and now that noon approached things were even more hectic, Catelyn Stark and the servants were doing everything they could to make sure things were absolutely perfect for when the King, the royal family along with the Lannisters and their troops arrived at Winterfell.

Catelyn had already ordered the maids to wake and get her daughters ready, while her boys and the bastard were cleaning themselves up. She made her way down the corridors, popping in to see how Sansa and Arya were coming along. Sansa stood tall and graceful, her long, thick auburn hair was half braided while the rest flowed down her back; the long silk gown she donned was a deep royal blue shade. Arya stood at her sister's side, arms folded across her chest, pouting, the gown she wore was a steel blue hue and her brown hair was pinned up. The maids had had to fight Arya tooth and nail to get her dressed, Catelyn smiled at her girls and strolled over to Arya, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Unfold your arms Arya, you are a Lady, stand tall like Sansa, please."

Arya huffed a sigh and then did as she was told. "There, much better. You both look lovely."She replied, "Now I'm going to go see how Faolan is managing."She informed before leaving the chambers. Catelyn walked down the hall and towards her eldest daughter's bed chambers, Catelyn opened the oaken door to see Faolan still laying her in bed asleep. Her blue eyes rounded in frantic, "Faolan!"She shouted rushing inside.

Her daughter jolted up in bed, her dark hair a mess, "What on earth is it mother?"She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Faolan Stark, have you forgotten the King and the royal family are arriving at Winterfell today?"Catelyn snapped. "You should have been bathed and dressed hours ago! Everyone else is ready and here you are lazing around, why have you slept so late?"Her mother demanded crossing her arms and looking at her daugther harshly.

Faolan looked up at her mother and then back down at the stone floor; she had tossed and turned all night, not being able to shake the feeling that the King and his lot coming to Winterfell was bringing something horrible not only to the Starks, but all of Westeros. Catelyn noticed the concern swirling in Faolan's sapphire eyes, she knew her daughter could sense things that others couldn't; a ball of panic quickly formed in the pit of Catelyn's stomach.

Catelyn knelt down before Faolan who say on the edge of her bed, "What is the matter? What do you sense, Faolan?"She demanded, grasping her daughter's shoulders tightly.

Faolan glanced up at her mother, panic in her blue eyes, her brow furrowed as she stared at her daughter, she smiled faintly, "It's nothing to worry about, mother. I just had a nightmare is all."

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"Catelyn replied, releasing the grip she had on her daughter and raising from her stooping stance.

"I know."She said with a grin. "I will go get ready now, I don't want to cause you a headache, mother."Faolan said, standing up from her bed.

Catelyn managed a smile, Faolan could still see the worry in her mother's eyes. "Very well. I will return to check on you later."She replied before making her leave.

* * *

Now that she had had her warm bath, with the evergreen and mint oils, Faolan stood in her chambers taking in her new appearance that looked back her through the looking glass. Her long, dark hair was wore down while some was pinned up, the gown she wore was a violet-blue shade that really brought out the rich blue hue of her eyes. Faolan wrinkled her nose at her reflection, "I do not look like myself."She replied.

Her mother and Ingrid stood behind her, "You look very beautiful Faolan, now stop making faces."Catelyn said.

"Can't I wear something other than this? Perhaps one of my other dresses?"

"Faolan, this is one suits you well."

"My other ones are alot more comfortable, this is itchy and stiff."Faolan replied.

"It's new, you will get used to it. Please stop complaining, dear."Catelyn said. "I promise that after we greet the King, you may change into something else," She said to which Faolan smiled, "but that does not mean your outing attire. You will wear a gown, I would never hear the end of it if Arya saw you dressed that way."

"Very well, mother."

"Come along, help me round everyone up."Catelyn replied with a grin she turned on her heels and headed out of the room with Faolan at her heels. The mother and daughter walked down the hall and stopped at Sansa and Arya's chambers, instructing them to come along for the King should be arriving soon and they needed to be at the gates of Winterfell to greet them. Catelyn then sent Faolan to fetch Robb and Jon while she went to find Bran and Rickon, before Faolan left to do her mother's bidding, Catelyn grasped her arm. "Faolan, make sure to tell Jon that he cannot stand with us, it will insult that Queen. He will have to stand behind us, alone."She spoke harshly.

Faolan could sense the hate boiling inside of Catelyn, she knew her mother had always despised Jon Snow, for being her father's bastard son because he reminded Catelyn of how Ned had been unfaithful to her. Faolan and her siblings adored their half-brother, but their mother, hated him with her entire being. "I will, mother."She vowed before running off to fetch her twin and her half-brother. Faolan scurried down the corridors finally reaching her brothers chambers, she knocked on the oaken door and waited for a word to enter.

"Enter." Robb's voice said,

Faolan opened the door and joined Robb and Jon in there room, both were standing and placing their cloaks around them. She noticed what scruff they had on their faces was shaven away and their hair had been cut and styled nicely; she could smell scent of woodwick oils on their skin from their baths. Faolan smirked at them, "Well don't you two look nice for once, you really do clean up well, brothers."She mocked.

Smiles tugged at Jon and Robb's mouths, "Well, aren't you a sight Faolan."Robb teased.

"You actually look like a woman."Jon grinned causing all three to laugh.

"In all seriousness, mother wants us downstairs at once, the King should be here soon and we are to greet him and the royal family."Faolan replied. Robb and Jon nodded and headed towards the door, "Jon wait,"She said, her half-brother paused and looked over at her, "mother, says you cannot stand with us-"

"-I am not a true Stark and I'll offend the Queen, right?"He finished.

She nodded slowly, her eyes downcast; she couldn't met Jon's gaze, she couldn't handle seeing the sorrow and abandonment that she knew was in his eyes, she had seen it many times before. "I'm sorry Jon."Faolan said softly,

He smiled faintly at her, "It's all right, Faolan. You have to remember, I'm the bastard son. I have gotten used to it."Jon said, walking past Robb and leaving the twins behind him.

Robb shook his head as he and Faolan left the room and followed after their half-brother, "Jon, is a wonderful brother, a good friend, I wish he had better treatment."Robb said.

"I do too, but, I can understand how he feels."Faolan admitted sadly. Robb glanced down at her, her sapphire eyes downcast and full of pain and sorrow; he had heard the horrible rumors about his twin sister, had seen how some treat her, he hated it. "People look at you strangely if you are...different."

"Faolan, do not think of these things please. I hate seeing you so upset."Robb said tenderly.

She looked up at him and smiled even though her eyes spoke of sadness. "You are right brother, we have to be presentable or the King."Faolan replied.

* * *

"Everyone in line now."Catelyn ordered frantically to her children, the Starks were in the courtyard, while all of Winterfel lined the streets from the castel to the gates awaiting for the King who only moments away from their doors. She started at the end of the line which Bran stood, "Stand tall now."She grinned at him. Catelyn pulled Arya into line, wiping some dirt she had happened to get on her face away; Sansa stood elegantly, next was Faolan and Robb, Catelyn paused at her daughter, "Faolan, are you positive that everything is all right?"She questioned not forgetting the conversation they had had earlier.

Faolan smiled. "I promise, mother."She said.

Catelyn nodded and managed a smile but that soon vanished and changed to a purse line, her eyes narrowing; Faolan glanced over her shoulder, seeing Jon standing beside Ser Rodick Cassel and nineteen year old Theon Greyjoy, her father's ward. Catelyn finally unglued herself from the spot and walked to the other side of Robb, taking her place beside her husband. Ned met Faolan's gaze and a smile tugged at his mouth, he strolled over to her and placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, father?"She inquired.

"Faolan, your mother spoke of you having a nightmare, I know you can sense things-"

"Honestly, I just told her I'm fine. Father, I promise you it was nothing, just a dream."Faolan replied not really sure if that was true or if it truely was something more.

He nodded. "All right."Ned said before taking his place back in line.

A cavalryof horses galloped into Winterfell, the bannermen carrying the red and white flags with the lion sigil that was the symbol of the Lannister family; the Kingsguard rode in front with Ser Jaime Lannister donned in his golden armor and mounted on his white stallion, was riding in the midst protecting the royal carriage which carried his twin sister, Queen Cersei and the princess and young prince and Tywin Lannister. Prince Joffery rode beside his uncle while the King rode behind the carriage along with more of the Kingsguard.

They made their way to the gates of the Stark castle and entered the courtyard where the Starks and their servants awaited to greet the King; the Starks and their servants remained standing as the Kingsguard and the carriage entered, once they caught glimspe of King Robert Baratheon they knelt to the ground. The King pulled on the reins of his black stallion, his footmen immediately came to his aid, placing down a medium sized wooden box that had three steps cut into them. The King dismounted his horse, walked down the steps and onto the soil; Faolan's eyes glanced up as she keep her head down as the others did. The man known as Robert Baratheon, childhood friend to her father and now King, was roughly the same age of her father about forty-five to forty-six years of age; he was a fat man who carried the burning smell of ale as if it were made into his very skin. He wore a dark brown leather tunic, a long black fur cloak was draped over his shoulders, a sword was strapped to his side; he had shoulder length wiry hair which was a brown umber shade, he had a full scraggy beard which was fading to gray and his eyes were dark.

She watched under her full dark lashes as his booted feet approached her father and then stopped; he made a gesture for Ned to raise which he did and the Starks and servants followed the movements of their Lord.

"Your Grace."Eddard replied bowing his head to the King.

King Robert Baratheon's eyes were glued to Ned as if he seemed to be studying him, he looked Eddard up and down and then finally spoke, "You've gotten fat."He said.

Faolan and her siblings looked over to their father, awaiting to see what his reaction would be; the King had no room to talk, Ned was no where near the weight of the old friend that stood before him. Ned looked the King up and down and then nodded towards him with a smirk which caused both men to burst into laughter. Robert and Ned shared a brotherly hug and then released one another, "Cat!"He grinned.

"Your grace."Catelyn replied as they hugged briefly. Robert patted Rickon (who was standing by his mother's side) on top of the head.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you, where the hell have you been?"Robert said smiling at Ned.

Ned returned the grin, "Guarding the north for you, my grace. Winterfell is yours."

Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, the Kingslarer, removed his golden helmet, showing his face to Winterfell; Faolan glanced over to him, she had heard the maids gossiping about how Jaime was supposed to be the most handsome man in all of Westros. His ruffled blonde locks were pulled away from his face, his eyes were a lovely shade of green; he met her gaze and a smirk spread acorss his face, she quickly looked away as he dismounted his horse. She had to admit he was rather good looking but she didn't see what all the fuss was about. The sixteen year old, Prince Joffery, eldest son of Cersei and Robert got off of his brown horse and stood at his uncle's side; Faolan had taken notice that Sansa had not broken eye contact with him since they rode in. He had short blonde hair like Jaime, his eyes seemed to be a mixture of a pale blue and pale green shade, and he sneered over at them.

The doors to the royal carriage opened and the beautiful and elegant Queen Cersei emerged from it; she was tall, slender and graceful. Her long wavy blonde hair reached the small of her back, her brilliant green eyes flashed over to her husband and the Starks, the gown she wore was long and was a beautiful shade of red. Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella followed suit behind there mother, both sharing the Queen's looks; Lord Tywin Lannister was the last to exit, he was a tall, slender man while broad shoulders and he appeared to be in his fifties; the only hair he had was his golden side whiskers and he shared the same green eyes as Cersei and Jaime but a harshness swirling in them.

"Where's the Imp?"Arya whispered up at Sansa. She was referring to the younger brother of Jaime and Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, their dwarf brother.

"Will you shut-up?"Sansa snapped.

"Both of you stop it."Faolan hissed at her sisters.

The King then made his way to Robb and Faolan, pausing before them, now that he stood before them his drunken smell was so overbearing it seemed to rob Faolan of her breath; she made sure not to show it but it was setting her nostrils on fire. "Who have we here? You must be Robb."King Robert replied. Robb nodded as the two look hands.

King Robert moved on to Faolan, she felt his eyes looking her up and down as if they were undressing her, "Aye, your a pretty one. What's your name?"He inquired.

"Faolan, your grace."She replied feeling her body tense as he continued to stare at her. He nodded then made his way to Sansa,

"Aye, your pretty too."He said. King Robert looked over to Arya, "And your name is?"

"It's Arya."She replied harshly arching an eyebrow at him.

"Ah."King Robert said finally reaching Bran, "Show us your muscles, lad."

Bran smiled and held up an arm flexing, Robert eruppted into laughter, "You'll be a solider." He smiled before making his way back to Ned. "So Ned, which one of your girls is the She-Wolf?"The King said loudly.

Ned glanced over to Faolan who remained standing tall, no expression on her face, "Um.."

Faolan stepped forward, "I am the She-Wolf, your grace."She said.

Every eye was now on her, Faolan held her head high as the King approached her once more, circling her like a hawk. He paused before her, looking her up and down, "Hard to believe a beauty like you can transform into that beast."He said coldly.

Those words stabbed Faolan but she had heard far worse things in the past, she remained emotionless as she met his gaze. "Looks can be deceiving, your grace."She spat back.

"Aye they can."He replied with a nod. King Robert narrowed his eyes at her, "And what do you mean by that?"He asked raising a brow to her.

"I meant nothing by it, my grace."

King Robert smiled at her and began to laugh heartily, "You have the fierce spirit of a wolf all right."

The Queen approached Ned, a sneer on her face as she stopped before him holding out her hand. Ned took her hand, bowing down as he did so and planted a kiss on top of her smooth hand. "My Queen."He replied. Ned released her hand, Cersei cut her eyes to Catelyn who then bowed to her,

"My Queen."Catelyn said.

Queen Cersei sneered at Catelyn as her husband's voice boomed, "Take me to your crypt, Ned. I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for days my love, surely the dead can wait."Cersei replied. Her voice a bit cold, there seemed to be hatred there instead of love. The King ignored the Queen's words, he turned and began to walk away; Ned glanced up at Cersei who frowned, Ned nodded towards her before leaving to catch up with Robert. Faolan looked over to the Queen, she had heard how she had spoken to her husband, loathing spilled from her pink lips like venom; Faolan could plainly see that Cersei thought highly of herself, she had the air of being willful and ambitious, as well as being cunning. The Queen watched as King Robert and Ned headed to the crypts, she gaze then met Faolan's and she narrowed her eyes at the She-Wolf before turning and walking away.

* * *

Night fell and the King and his family was enjoying a merry feast with the Starks; the servants rushed into and out pouring wine, bringing platters full of different foods and waiting on everyone hand and foot. They had much to be celebrating, the King had just named Eddard Stark the new Hand of the King, since the pervious one, Jon Arryn had passed away. Ned and Robert were very close to Jon Aryrn, both thinking of him like a father. And they were also celebrating the engagement of Sansa and Prince Joffery. The King had had too much to drink and continued to fill himself with wine, he was dancing and fondling a serving wench, as the Queen watched on unamused and disgusted. Faolan sat with Robb and their siblings as well as with Joffery and his siblings; she glanced up at him as they ate, there was something about him she didn't quite like; she could sense a darkness that was deep within him, just waiting to be set free. Faolan moved her gaze to Sansa whose cheeks were a rosy color, she was smiling as she and Joffery chatted, she could tell Sansa was already smitten. She shook her head softly as she continued to eat,

"What? Why do you keep glaring at the prince?"Robb whispered over to her.

She looked up at her twin and then back to their sister and Prince Joffery, "There's something off about him...I don't like him."She replied.

"What do you sense?"Robb inquired.

"He's evil."Faolan answered softly. Something suddenly caught her eye, she moved her gaze to the figure that was approaching their table. Jaime Lannister strolled over towards them and paused gazing down at Faolan before claiming the chair in front of her for himself. His scent which smelled of expensive and summertime oils seemed to blanket her with their beautiful aroma, a crooked grin spread across his face as he watched her; a maid quickly made her way over to him setting down a plate filled with food while another rushed over placing down a golbet filled with wine before him.

"So, you are the great She-Wolf that everyone in Westros talks about."He said.

Faolan watched him like a hawk as he began to cut his meat and then eat, "I am."She replied. She could tell how arrogant he was, thinking himself as a god, a gift to the poor mortals. "And your the famous Kingslayer."She said harshly.

Jaime glanced up at her, his green eyes cutting into her. "I'd prefer not to be called that."He retorted.

"And I prefer to not be addressed as the 'She-Wolf'."She spat back. "My name is Faolan."

Jaime smirked, "Well Lady Faolan, is it true then? That you can transform into a direwolf? To me it just sounds like a bunch of rumors."

"I'm afraid the rumors are true, I can transform into a direwolf."She replied, "Ser Jaime, I have heard many tales of you being the best swordsmen in all of Westros, are those just rumors?"

Jaime's smirk widened as he chuckled, "You have a smart mouth."He stated, "And the tales you have heard are indeed true.

"We shall see."

"And what does that mean?"Jaime hissed, arching a brow at her as he studied her.

Faolan glanced up at him and smiled. "Just as it seems, I want to fight you myself, I want to see how well the famous Kingslayer fights."

"Fight you?" He snorted. "Are you forgetting you are a woman, Lady Faolan? You do not know the first thing about holding a sword."

"Actually, Ser Jaime, Faolan is a very skilled swordswoman. She has been practicing since she was very young, do not mock her."Robb replied grimly. Faolan looked over at her twin, a scowl was on his face as he looked at the Kingslayer, she could sense the anger that was raising up within him; he reached over and placed her hand on top of his, telling him it was all right.

Jaime's gaze moved over to Robb, "I see. You Northerns are quite different then us, we do not allow women to practice such things."

"We do not here either, Ser Jaime, I just happen to be...different."Faolan said. "If you are as good as people say, then you should have nothing to fear."

The Kingslayer narrowed his bright green eyes at her, a scowl on his face as she smirked at him; Faolan could now take in his features, he was very handsome, his facial feautres seemed to be chrisled by the Gods themselves. She could see why so many woman talked and fantasied about him, but she could sense how he thought of himself as a treasure to the world; he was arrogant and cocky and much like his twin sister, he thought highly of himself, thinking that everyone else was beneath him. "Very well."He replied. "When shall we have our...little duel?"

"Tomorrow."Faolan smiled.

A devilish grin spread acorss the handsome face of the Kingslayer, "Very well then. We shall see how good...you are."He said before making his leave.

* * *

Faolan arose early the next morning, Robb and Jon had decided to go hunting for next feast and Faolan told them softly that she was going too. She knew what her mother had had planned for her the next day, a day of lounging around with the Queen, listening to her talk on about herself. Faolan had quitely dressed herself and stunk out of the castle and into the courtyard, where Robb, Jon, and Theon were waiting with their stallions; quivers and bows were strapped to them and they were ready for a day of hunting. The morning was cool and crisp, the sun was slowly taking it's place in the skies with night fading away to make room for day. Faolan made her way over to them, Jon had readied her black mare, Luna, for her. "Thank you Jon."She smiled taking the reins from his hand. They mounted their horses and headed towards the forests, leaving Winterfell far behind them.

"So what's this I hear about you fighting the Kingslayer?"Jon questioned softly. Faolan and Jon were tracking a stag, Faolan had picked up its scent rather quickly and they were now on it's trail.

"It's just a sparring match."She whispered, bow and arrow in hand ready to strike. "Why does it matter?"

"Faolan, he's the Kingslayer, don't you remember the stories father told us?"

"Yes. But what do old fables have to do with me fighting him?"Faolan snapped and then paused and turned towards her half-brother. "You don't think I can beat him."

Jon met her narrowed gaze and then looked at the ground, "I didn't say that Faolan, but think about it, he's a master swordsman. He's the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. You are very skilled with the sword but...do you honestly think you can defeat Jaime Lannister?"

Faolan's glare deepened, she turned on her heels swiftly and continued tracking the buck. "If I did not think I could do it, do you honestly think I would have even proposed to fight?"She hissed. "I am not an idiot, Jon."

"I know..."

"Don't you trust me?"Faolan asked but before Jon could answer, she signaled for him to be silent. A top of the hill before them stood the huge stag, brown fur, a large rack of antlers, it stood chewing on some grass. Faolan readied her bow and arrow,

"It's too far away."

"Shut-up and trust me."She whispered before sending the arrow flying.

* * *

The hunting was successful, it was now noon and the sun was high in the clear blue sky. Faolon had shot the stag she had tracked much to the amazment of Jon, the two also had tracked a few rabbits and Robb and Theon had killed a doe. They decided to pack everything up and began their way back to Winterfell which they reached swiftly; they road their way to the stables and then planned to go clean their kill.

"Falon, I am sorry I ever doubted you."Jon replied.

"You should be."She teased, leading Luna towards the stables so she could remove her staddle. She abruptly paused, a chill running down her spine, Faolon looked over to see her father, Lord Tywin and Ser Jaime all walking towards them. She removed her bow and quiver which she still had strapped to her, Jon took them from her as the group stopped before her. "Did we miss something important, Father?"

Ned glanced over at Jon, "Falon, we need to speak with you, alone."He said. His voice dripped with seriousness, she could sense that he was tense and that whatever he had to say, it was important. Jon nodded, he took Luna's reins from Faolan's hand and walked away, leading the horse into the stables.

"What is it?"She inquired searching her father's eyes for the answer. Faolan knew something was going to happen, each one of them was tense and serious, it seemed to overshadow them; she glanced over and saw that Jaime wore a scowl on his handsome face, his hands were clentched into fists and she could tell he was gritting his teeth. Her eyes then wandered over to Tywin, who stood as tall as a statue and about as emotionless as one too, she couldn't really read what he was feeling. She moved her gaze back to her father,

"Faolan, Lord Tywin and I talked and we decided that you and Ser Jaime will wed."Ned finally replied cutting into the silence as if he were ending the life of a deserter with his sword Ice.

Faolan froze. Her eyes rounded in shock, had she heard him right, she was to marry...Jaime Lannister? Faolan's dark blue eyes locked on Jaime who met her gaze with a narrowed green eyes that were cutting into her. "You are to marry Jaime Lannister."

Faolan looked up at her father, she regained her composure, "Yes father, I understand."She replied hating the fact that she would marry a Lion and not just any Lion but the Kingslayer himself.


	4. Chapter 3: The Bearing of Fangs

**Hello my lovely readers! I am soooo sorry that this chapter took so long! I really did not intend for it to take this long but a lot of things have been happening which have caused me to be busy and just..yeah..Sooo.. here is the next chapter, it's sort of long! But I will try to have the next chapter up sooner so you guys don't have to wait so long! Again I am so sorry~Please feel free to review!**

**A quick thank you to everyone who is reviewing, reading, favoriting this story! Also a huge thank you to my best friend Bree and my wonderful boyfriend Zac for reading everything I write because I always think it's not good enough, so thank you both for being so encouraging~**

**I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES. I ONLY OWN FAOLAN STARK AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS I CREATE HERE AND THERE~**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bearing of Fangs

The news of the engagment of Jaime Lannister and Faolan Stark spread throughout Winterfell like wildfire and that night another feast was in order, wine was guzzled down, meat was devoured, and everyone seemed happy; Faolan and Jaime sat side by side at the head table over looking all the singing and dancing and enjoyment that was going on around them while the two of them were miserable.

Faolan was dressed in a snow white gown with golden designs running down the front, the long sleeves flared about her slender wrists; her long dark hair was styled in a braid that was pinned up into an elegant bun, a few disobedient strands hung down to frame her face. She smiled faintly at everyone enjoying themselves but inside she hated every minute she had to sit next to the Kingslayer. She glanced over at him, to see a frown on his face, his bright green eyes spoke of how he wanted to abandon this place; he was donned in his golden armor with a design of the crown of the King, etched into the metal with silver, a cape of pure white was clasped to the shoulder pieces and spilled down his back; the armor shimmered in the candle light. His blond hair was styled to be out of his face and she noticed, like her, he had not touched the food that was piled on his plate.

"We didn't get to have our match, oh well, we can fight tomorrow."She replied breaking the silence.

He met her gaze, grimacing, "You think this is funny? I'm not happy about this marriage."He whispered.

Faolan narrowed her eyes at him, "And you think that I am?"She inquired. "I am just as miserable as you are, Ser Jaime."

The Kingslayer chuckled shaking his head. "You, Lady Faolan, should feel lucky."He replied.

She glared up at him, clentching her fists as their eyes met. "Oh really? And why exactly is that, because you are a Lannister? Because of your looks or skills or your titles? I care not for those things."Faolan hissed. Jaime glowered at her, she could sense the hostility raising up inside of him, "You are very arrogant, Ser Jaime."

"And you are very ungrateful, Lady Faolan."Jaime spat, Faolan clentched her fists tighter, "Do you think I want to marry _**you**_? A cursed creature-"

Before he could finish, Faolan grasped her goblet of wine and splashed it in his face, glaring at him as she placed the cup back down. Jaime stared at her shocked for a moment and then returned the same hate filled look that she was giving him as he flung the wine from his face; he rose out of his chair, his right hand raised as if he were going to strike her. Anger was burning inside of Faolan, she could taste in on the tip of her tongue, her shoulders were trembling as she continued to glare at Jaime; her blue eyes began to change color, began to change into a golden-amber hue. Jaime lowered his hand as he noticed this, every eye was now on them, awaiting to see what would happen; the music ceased, the chattering stopped and silence invaded the chamber. Faolan's eyes darted over to the guests, her family, the royal family. She could sense the fear cloaking almost everyone in the room; Ned stared at her with a look of pity while Catelyn hung her head down, shaking it back and worth, the King wasn't paying much attention to the spectacle which was going on, the Queen and Lord Tywin glowered at her with such hate that it seemed to bite into Faolan, Joffrey leered no doubt desiring to see her direwolf form, while his siblings looked on in fear. And Tyrion Lannister, the Imp brother, seemed curious as to what would happen next. Faolan then moved her gaze back to the Kingslayer. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and then released it, she slowly opened her eyes once again to reveal the beautiful shade of blue, "Please forgive me, Ser Jaime, that was very rude of me to do."Faolan replied.

Jaime sank back into his chair once again, still looking at her, his expression softened. "I should have held my tongue."He said as a maid hurried over to them carrying a towel.

Everyone went back to enjoying themselves, the music began once again, the dancing continued and the merriment flooded the room once more; though Faolan could still sense fear and hatred flowing in the room, along with the eyes of Lions watching her every move. She took the cloth from the maid's hands, "May I?"Faolan asked. Jaime nodded and she gently began to wipe the rest of the dripping wine away from his face,

"I can do that myself, I am not helpless, you know."He noted with a smug grin.

Faolan smiled, "It was my fault for pouring my wine on you, the right thing to do is clean up my mess."She said, now wiping the liquid that had also been spilt onto the wooden table, another maid came by, removing the rag from her hands. "And I truly am sorry."

Jaime was taken aback for a moment at her words; he had insulted her, been cruel to her in her very own home and she was apologizing, he gazed at her astonished. He had seen how fierce and angry she had become, he had...seen her dark blue eyes change to a shade of golden-amber that seemed to burn with fury; he knew he had not imagined that, he knew it wasn't an affect from the wine, he had hardly taken a sip all night. He had seen it with his own eyes; the Kingslayer had felt something in him that he had not felt since he served the Mad King...fear. He truly was afraid of what this girl would have done to him if she were to transform into the direwolf; he knew now that they were not just rumors., they were true. Jaime regained his composure before saying,"It is forgiven, Lady Faolan. I should have known better to say such a thing." He looked over at her and leaned towards her, "Your...eyes, they were changing color."

Faolan's gaze moved to her hands that were folded in her lap, "Yes..that happens when—"

"-You are about to transform,"Jaime finished for her, Faolan nodded, "so, it really is true."He finally said speaking it aloud to settle his nerves. The Kingslayer knew that the world was filled with many mysterious things, things that could not be explained, like sorcery and dark arts, and the dragons that once roamed the world centeries ago and other creatures from the fables that the nursemaids told children to scare them to sleep.

"Yes it is, I told you that already. Or did you need proof?"

"If I may be honest, yes, I did."

Faolan smiled slightly, "I see, so you are one of those who needs to see with their own eyes before believing in something." She replied.

The Kingslayer smirked, "I suppose I am."

Faolan shook her head, smiling at him. Suddenly something caught her eye, she glanced up to see Prince Joffrey pushing his way past the crowd a leer on his face, his pale eyes seemed to sparkle as he locked eyes with Faolan; sending a chill down her spine. Behind him trialed his pet, Sandor Clegane, also known as the Hound, a tall, fierce looking man with scars running down the left side of his rough face; his stringy light brown hair hung down in his face. The two paused before Faolan and Jaime, Faolan reluctantly was raising out of her seat to address the prince when Joffrey raised a hand, "There's no need to trouble yourself with standing, my lady."He said with a devilishly smile.

She looked up at him under her full, dark, lashes and lowered herself back into her chair, "Very well, my prince."She replied hesitantly bowing her head. _He's up to something._She thought, now watching his every move. Faolan could feel the gaze of the Hound upon her, she glanced over to him, his dark eyes narrowed at her to which she returned the look with a grin.

"What do you want Joffrey?"Jaime asked a bit harshly as he stared up at his nephew with a grim look.

"Nothing uncle, I just wanted to see the She-Wolf up close."Joffrey stated smirking never moving his gaze off of Faolan. She narrowed her eyes at his words and looked away from him, her fists clentched together as she chewed her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something she would most likely regret later.

Jaime glowered at his nephew, the sixteen year old had no respect for anyone and was more arrogant than the Kingslayer himself; the way he spoke to Faolan, was unruly and for some strange reason that burned Jaime to his core. His bright green eyes were fixed onto his nephew and then his gaze moved to the Hound who locked eyes with him. Faolan could taste the tension rising; her gaze went from Jaime, to the Hound, to Joffrey, and then back to Jaime. She could feel the prince's pale eyes on her, Faolan glanced over to him; his eyes looking her up and down in an eerie way. Before she could stop herself, she spat, "May I help you with something?"

Joffrey scoffed at her a moment, perhaps shocked that she had spoken to him with such animosity, "No," He replied curtly, "I am just surprised the Starks allow beasts to dine at the dinner table."

Faolan narrowed her eyes at him, she gripped her gown so tightly she was afraid her fingernails would rip through the fabric. The prince chuckled, "Did I anger the beast?"He inquired grinning wildly.

She continued glowering at him, she was trying to keep herself calm before she did transform and rip the little prince to pieces where he stood; she looked away from him as he continued to mock and laugh. Abruptly Jaime bolted from his seat, grabbing Joffrey by the collar of his maroon tunic and drug him across the table so that he was staring Jaime in the eyes, food and wine was sent flying. Just as quickly as Jaime had snatched his nephew, the Hound matched that quickness and drew his sword. Faolan glared at him, he wasn't paying her much attention, so she took advantage of that moment, lifted her gown up a bit and released the dagger she had tied to her thigh; keeping it concealed by her side."Enough!"The Kingslayer barked. Faolan stared up at him shocked, ignoring the wine that had been spilled down her white gown. "She is to be my wife! Do you understand me? You will not speak to her with such disrespect!"Jaime snapped.

Joffrey whimpered. Once again every eye was on the Lion and the She-Wolf, the music ceased once more, and silence crept into the chamber, "You will refer to her as 'Lady Faolan' and nothing more, do you understand me Joffrey? If you insult her then you are insulting me!"He hissed. Joffrey nodded, "I can't hear a headshake boy!"

"Y-yes Uncle Jaime, I understand."The prince weeped.

Jaime released his nephew giving him a shove. "Now. Apologize to Lady Faolan."He ordered.

The prince stumbled forward towards Faolan, she could see fear mixed with embarrassment swirling about his pale eyes as he stared at her, "I-I'm sorry, Lady Faolan."He replied with a quivering lip.

"You are forgiven, my prince."She said bowing her head towards him. She watched as Joffrey scurried off back through the crowd who once again was roaring with laughter and song; the Hound stood frozen in his stance for a moment, his sword still pointed at Jaime and Faolan, his dark eyes glowering at them.

"Run along Dog, your Master is waiting."Jaime spat claiming his seat once more. The Hound sneered at the Lion as he sheathed his sword, turned on his heels and strolled away, shoving his way through the crowd and over to his master. Faolan looked over at Jaime, she was stunned that he had defended her, she watched him as he picked up his goblet and gulpped down some of the wine before looking over at her, "You are staring, my lady. Is there something on my face?"He asked with a witty grin, his eyes went down to her gown with wine staining the front of it, "I apologize about ruining your gown."

"It's all right, Ser Jaime, I never cared for this gown anyway."She said as a maid scurried over bringing another cloth. Faolan dabbed at some of the wine though it was useless, the Kingslayer had spoken true, the gown was ruined. Her dark blue eyes met his bright bright ones, "You...you did not have to do that."

"Lady Faolan, you are to share the Lannister name soon, you are to be my wife and I will not have others talking ill of you. I know I was in the wrong earlier for doing so and I apologize but soon people will no longer talk, they will be afraid that Lions will come after them."He replied.

Faolan smiled slightly and couldn't help but laugh, Jaime stared at her confused. "Did I say something funny?"

"Forgive me for laughing, Ser Jaime."She said, her brief cheerful demeanor changed to one of sorrow. Jaime could see hurt and sadness in her eyes, "It does not matter who I marry, what my last name will become, or what my titles are...people will always talk. They do even now, nothing will change that...I am one subject that will always be on their lips."

Jaime could see the many years of cursing and hatred this girl had to suffer, he felt a twinge of remorse for her; he placed a gentle hand a top of hers and she looked up at him. "I give my word that the talk _**will**_ stop." He said.

"And what good is your word, Ser Jaime? What will you do if people _**do**_ talk? Slay them? You'd have a lot of blood on your hands."Faolan replied. "Do you honestly think your family name will keep me safe when it does not shield you?"She said. Jaime froze and gazed at her grimly as she continued, "People still talk about what you did to the Mad King, stabbing him in the back when you gave an oath to protect and serve him no matter what, they still call you.._**Kingslayer**_."

The Lion narrowed his eyes at the She-Wolf, he snatched up his goblet once more, guzzling down the remaining bit of wine; he raised his glass in the air with his green eyes still burning into Faolan as a server rushed over and refilled his drink. "There's that smart mouth again," Jaime snapped before taking another sip, he gazed down in his cup, watching the red liquid swirl about as his slowly twirled his cup. Faolan could see regret in his bright green eyes, he slowly looked up at her, "You know nothing of what truly happened with the Mad King, Lady Faolan, you know only what your father has told you and your siblings. I had a reason to do what I did."He admitted.

Faolan could sense how disturbed he had become over this, she wished she had held her tongue, "Even the honorable Eddard Stark does not know what truly happened that day in the throne room."Jaime replied softly, he seemed as if he were a million miles away, reliving the terrors only he knew. "Your father has hated me since."

"I should have held my tongue, Ser Jaime, I meant nothing by it."Faolan said. "You have never told anyone what truly happened that day, have you?"She inquired.

"No."He said, "Why would it matter when honorable eyes judged me before I could explain? Their minds are made up and I will always be '_**The Kingslayer.**_" The Lion hissed as if the last words were posion.

His tone and demeanor bit Faolan severely; she chewed her bottom lip ashamed of her harmful words. "It may not matter much but..I am here to listen, Ser Jaime. I can sense how much this disturbs you and I am truly sorry for ever bringing it up."Faolan replied.

Jaime smiled over at her, taking another sip of wine, "Perhaps another time, my lady. This is to be a joyous occasion and I'm afraid we've both acted indecent."He nodded towards her cup and she picked it up, "To our marriage."He toasted.

She grinned, "To our marriage."

The Lion and the She-Wolf clinked their glasses together and then drank. "You know, Lady Faolan, how is our marraige to work if we are constantly jabbing insults at one another?"Jaime teased.

"I am sure we will manage somehow."Faolan smiled.

That got a laugh out of the Lion which caused the She-Wolf to join him, she stared down into her goblet filled with wine; this arranged marriage was the idea of Lord Tywin and her father, Lord Eddard Stark, the _**honorable**_ Ned Stark as Jaime had called him and he was right, her lord father held honor and family above all else. Therefore, she wanted to honor him by being successful in this marriage even though it did not please her or her betrothed. "Ser Jaime," She said getting his attention,"I do want our marriage to work. I know neither of us are happy about this arrangment but..I do want to honor it for the sake of our fathers and our families."Faolan replied. She desired to do something honorable, just like her father,

He smiled. "That is very honorable of you, Lady Faolan."Jaime said.

"That is something my father has taught us."

Jaime's smile widened, "Ah. Of course,"He said. Jaime looked over to her, "I want this to work as well, as you said for our families sake and the sake of our fathers."

Faolan nodded to him and both took another drink of their wine, suddenly there was tug on Faolan's right sleeve, almost causing her to have more wine on her gown; she glanced over to see Rickon, rubbing the sleep from his bright eyes. She placed her cup down and turned towards him, "What is it little one?"She asked.

The six year old yawned before answering, "I am sleepy but..I want to hear one of your stories, Faolan."He replied.

She smiled at him loving, she could see how exhausted he was, the past few days had taken a toll on everyone. Faolan ruffled his curly auburn hair, she glanced up seeing their mother shoving her way through the crowds and over to them. "Rickon, I already told you that Faolan cannot tell you a story tonight, this feast is for her engagement. It would be rude of her to leave."Catelyn scolded him which caused him to whine.

Jaime smiled slightly, "Lady Catelyn, I was just thinking of retiring for the evening myself, I do not mind if Lady Faolan tends to her younger brother."The Kingslayer replied as Rickon practically flung himself on Faolan's lap, wrapping his arms around her neck. "He seems kin on hearing a story."He said his smile widening.

Catelyn narrowed her eyes at Jaime a moment, taking Rickon from Faolan's arms. "Very well, Ser Jaime. I thank you."She spat, she looked at her daughter, "I will have one of the servants take him to his room, don't be long, my sweet."Catelyn said brushing a gentle hand against Faolan's cheek. Lady Stark gave the Kingslayer one more dirty look before leaving to return to her husband's side.

Faolan could sense that her mother despised Jaime and not just him but every Lannister; the past two days whenever a Lannister was about her mother would tense and a veil of loathing would cover her, Catelyn's blue eyes would seem to burn with hate. "I do not think your mother cares for me."Jaime said bringing Faolan back from her thoughts.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"She teased.

Jaime grinned before standing from his seat, he then helped Faolan from hers; she could sense the eyes of Lions on her once more and glanced across the room to see Tywin staring at her with narrowed eyes, it was hard to tell what exactly he was feeling but the Queen, Faolan had sensed Cersei's hatred since they first arrived at Winterfell. The Queen was glowering at her as she drank her wine, Faolan could feel Cersei's detestation for her from across the chamber. "And I do not think your sister cares for me."She replied turning her gaze back to him.

Jaime spotted his family across the room and then looked back to Faolan, "Do not pay her any mind."He said. "Cersei is not fond of most people, now, should you be getting to your brother?"

"I suppose."She replied, "Tonight has been...unusual."Faolan smiled.

"Indeed it has, my lady."Jaime smirked, "I look forward to our duel tomorrow."

Faolan's smile widened, "As do I,"She said, "well I better be going, good night, Ser Jaime, pleasant dreams."

The Kingslayer bowed to her, taking her right hand in his and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her smooth hand, "And pleasant dreams to you as well, Lady Faolan."He smiled before making his leave.

Faolan squeezed past the sweating bodies of the guests who were still gulpping down wine and singing songs and dancing, she finally made it through the throng of people and reached the darkened, abandoned hall, and made her way to Rickon's room. Once there she snuggled into bed with him and began to weave him a tale of magic and giants and other mythical beings that once roamed Westeros centeries ago; her brother was sleep before she even reached the end of the story. Faolan gently tucked him in and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before quietly making her exit and heading for her own room. She readied herself for the night, crawled into bed, and welcomed sleep, she wanted to be well rested for her duel with Jaime Lannister, her betrothed.

* * *

Jaime Lannister awoke at the early lights of dawn. The morning was cold and crisp, he was yearning to be back in the warm south to escape this dreadful iciness that seemed to chill him to the bone. He tossed the itchy sheets aside as he sat on the side of his bed, running a hand through his soft, golden hair; he couldn't wait to leave Winterfell and be back in the silk blankets that he had grown accostume to, he longed to have _**her**_ beside him, warming his bed instead of the cold thing he was sitting on now.

When he had left the feast last night after saying his good-byes to Faolan Stark, his betrothed (labeling her that still knotted his stomach), he was expecting a midnight visit from his twin sister, Cersei. The two forbidden lovers hadn't been alone and intimate with one another since before they began their journey for this cold, waste land and that seemed like an eternity ago. He was longing to hold her close once again, to kiss her soft skin, to...a knock on this chamber door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Enter."He replied.

The large door creaked open and a young servant boy wandered inside, he appeared to be the same age as Joffrey, he had shaggy dark hair and dark grey eyes. "I am here to assist you in dressing, my lord."He said bowing his head in respect.

"Of course you are."Jaime said curtly as he rose from the bed. As the boy assisted him with his knightly outting attire, the events of the previous night replayed in his minds eye; two particular moments, the moment when Joffrey was hurling insults at Faolan Stark; he wasn't sure why that bothered him the way it did, possibly it was just Joffrey, who he thought was a nuisance, maybe it was just to defend his family name since the girl would be sharing it with him the moment when Faolan had caused fear to run through his veins once more, he had to admit one thing, she was a very interesting woman and he couldn't help but wonder what the rumored She-Wolf looked like in her direwolf form. _I want to see that wolf form of hers._ He thought with a devilish smirk.

Once Jaime was dressed in the long white tail coat with the maroon silken lining and the matching white pants, and blackened boots of the Kingsguard, he swooed the boy away, taking in his appearance in the looking glass; he straightened the coat, along with the tassels, he strapped his sword to his side and then styled his hair and once everything was to his liking Jaime left his room.

Jaime found his twin and his imp brother, along with his nephews and niece breaking their fast in the dining hall, with no Starks to be found. Cersei's green eyes were on him as soon as he set foot in the room, "I was wondering if you were ever going to join us."She said.

"I aplogize for being late, my sweet sister."He replied with a grin as he claimed a seat for himself. A servant came quickly with a plate piled with bacon, bread, some fish and a cup filled with dark beer and sat it before the Kingslayer.

"Uncle Jaime, I hear you are going to be dueling Lady Faolan today, is that true?" Tommen inquired excitedly.

Tyrion Lannister the Imp, younger brother to Jaime and Cersei, glanced over at his brother and then to his sister, watching them intently as he dipped a piece of bread in honey. "It is true. I will be dueling her after my meal."He said.

The Queen sneered before taking a sip of wine, "A girl being skilled in the sword, it's unheard of, and her being the beast that she is, it's rather unsafe."Cersei spat, "These Starks truly are animals."

"I hear she is rather talented, I'd be on my toes, dear brother,"Tyrion said with a grin.

"Do you doubt me?"Jaime teased.

"Certainly not, brother. It was simply a warning."Tyrion replied.

Joffrey scoffed as he moved the food around on his plate with his fork. "She's at an unfair advantage, with her being the She-Wolf, she could transform at any time and take off your head!"He snapped stabbing the fish that was on his plate with a fork.

Jaime glowered over at him which made Joffrey freeze in his seat, "What did you say?"He asked darkly, "We had a discussion about this last night, did we not, or have you forgotten?"

"Yes and about that little talk, I would like a word with you, brother."Cersei hissed glaring at Jaime who returned the expression.

Tyrion could feel the tension raising between the two, "Children, run along, it seems the adults need to talk."He said.

Myrcella and Tommen nodded and took their leave, Joffrey lingered a moment, pouting and then left the dining hall as well. "What is you want to talk about, sister?"Jaime asked.

She narrowed her green eyes at him, "About you dragging my son across the head table last night in front of everyone!"Cersei snapped. "Do you know how embarrassed he was?"

"Then he should have keep his mouth shut. Or...did you urge him to come over there and insult Lady Faolan?"

Cersei laughed, "_**Lady**_?! She is a beast!"

"She is still a human girl and a princess of Winterfell, Cersei."Tyrion spat, narrowing his eyes at his sister. He had experinced a life full of mockery and hatred due to his size and the fact that his birth caused the death of his mother, he was sure Faolan had endured the same—anyone who was different was treated rather cruelly. "Lady Faolan still deserves respect, especially since we are to be family soon."

"I was not talking to you, Imp."The Queen Regent snapped.

Jaime sighed. He was not blind, he knew his sister, they had shared a womb, he knew Cersei more than anyone, and Jaime knew that she was jealous of his arranged marriage, envious of Faolan. "Do you realize that Joffrey insulted my betrothed, what was I supposed to do? Sit there and let him do it? If he insults her, it is the same as insulting me!"He retorted,

Cersei's eyes seemed to burn him to his very core; he was regretting every harsh word he threw at her as she folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him. Jaime shook his head as he shoved his plate of untouched food away from him, he appetite had abandoned him; he stood from his seat, "Well then, if you will excuse me, I have a match to win."

The Queen scoffed, "You actually are going to fight her?"

"I gave my word, if I go back on it, what will people think of me?"Jaime said strolling towards the doors,

"You gave your word to _**ME**_!"Cersei shrieked.

Jaime froze. He knew what she meant, they had vowed since they were young to love one another, that she would be his and he would be hers; once their father had orchestrated the marriage between Cersei and Robert Baratheon and her hatred for him festered, the twins continued their incestuous affair once again. When they were younger, Cersei had been the one to suggest to their father, that he become a member of the Kingsguard, so he would be able to never marry, of course that changed now since he was betrothed to Ned Stark's eldest daughter, but Tywin Lannister could do whatever he wanted. Jaime knew Cersei wanted him only for herself, she was not prepared to share him with another, he wasn't pleased with it either, but it was what their Lord father desired. "Or have you forgotten?"She retorted.

Jaime turned back to face his sister, he could see Tyrion shaking his head at how his eldest sister was acting like a spoiled child. His green eyes locked onto her as she sneered at him, "I have never forgotten."He said softly.

"Good luck, brother!"Tyrion shouted in an attempt to cut through the tension that seemed to fog the chamber.

"I don't need it."Jaime replied before making his leave.

* * *

The courtyard seemed rather still this morning, Jaime suspected that everyone had decided to remain in bed from all the wine and excitement that went on the night before; he made his way past servants and villagers who all bowed their heads to him once they saw him and then began to whisper behind his back. He ignored them, knowing they were calling him 'Kingslayer', he loathed hearing that title, but he was too prideful to ever tell what truly happened that day in the throne room with the Mad King. _Let them tallk._ Jaime thought.

Jaime finally caught a glimpse of Jon Snow and Robb Stark who were practicing with dueling swords as Bran Stark, his nephew Tommen watched thrilled and a bored Joffrey stood on the side lines with his arms crossed, no doubt wishing he were any place else but this. He searched the yard for Faolan but hadn't spotted her,

"There you are."

He spun around a bit startled to see Faolan smiling, her attire consisted of a copper shaded leather jerkin with brindled hue mixed with shades of white, chamoisee, and camel. He could tell that the white under shirt she wore underneath the jerkin, fit her loosely by the way the sleeve flowed around her slender wrist; the leggings she wore were a shade of chamoisee which matched the gloves she donned and the dark boots that were laced onto her feet seemed rather worn and her long dark hair was styled in a braid while a few strands hung down to frame her face. He looked her up and down finally getting a better look of her, she stood about five foot four while he stood right six foot 3; she was indeed beautiful, porcelain skin, her eyes were what captured him the most, they were a sapphire hue so dark and beautiful, under her long dark lashes they seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

"Aw, did I scare the great Jaime Lannister?"She mocked.

Jaime smirked as he regained his composure, "Not at all, Lady Faolan. You must walk like a shadow, I never even heard you sneak up."He said.

"It is thanks to being part direwolf, I suppose."Faolan replied. "So, are you ready for our match, Ser Jaime?"She inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be, my lady."He grinned.

Faolan smiled, "You seem very confident, Ser Jaime. I hope you are not claiming a victory before we ever start."She replied.

"Perhaps I am, Lady Faolan, I assure you, I will win this duel."Jaime said. He had to admit, he found enjoyment in teasing her unlike most women who would sit there and take it, Faolan would hurl a witty insult back; she was a challenge and he adored that.

She smirked at him, folding her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, we shall see." Faolan said, she looked over to her brothers who had ceased their practice. Her eyes met Jon's and he nodded, he ventured off into what Jaime guessed was a small armory for practice weapons; Jon returned carrying a sword still sleeping in it's sheath. Faolan removed the sword from the sheath, to reveal a long, shining, sharp sword; the hilt was black and silver, the guard of the sword was also silver and at the ends were two howling wolves heads, one on the right and one on the left and the pommel of the sword was in the shape of an arrowhead with a delicate design of a wolf howling at an invisible moon. Jaime had to admit, it was beautifully crafted. He unsheathed his own sword, Oathkeeper, the Valyrian steel blade shone in the sunlight; the pommel was silver and was formed into the shape of a double headed lion with exquisite detail, the hilt was silver with gold wrapping around the handle.

"Your sword, does it have a name, Lady Faolan?"Jaime asked curiously.

She smiled, "Yes, it's called Frostbite. And yours, Ser Jaime?"

"Oathkeeper."He replied.

Her smile widened, "Interesting name."She said. Faolan locked eyes with Jaime Lannister, she had to admit, she was a tad bit nervous about their duel but her excitement was stronger than her fear. Neither had ever seen each other fight, that was what made this so exciting; Faolan readied Frostbite, Jaime mimicked her as he readied Oathkeeper, he was a bit stunned to see that was left handed.

"Kick his arse, Faolan."Jon replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. He narrowed his dark eyes at Jaime before walking to the sidelines and the Kingslayer leered over at the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark.

"Seems the bastard wants me to lose."Jaime replied.

Faolan brushed off his words, she could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he was attempting to throw her off before the duel even started and she refused to give him the pleasure of that. "Finally, a duel with _**real**_ swords."Joffrey said with a thirst for bloodshed in his tone.

Jaime and Faolan both narrowed their eyes towards him which silenced him. Robb Stark took a step forward, "This is nothing more than a friendly fight-"

"Oh spare us of these rules, do you honestly think I would hurt the girl?"Jaime asked.

Robb glared over at the Kingslayer, "No, I am afraid she'll hurt you, of your pride at least."He spat before standing on the sidelines with Jon, Bran, Tommen, and Joffrey.

"Begin!"

The sound of steel on steel rung throughout the courtyard and the people of Winterfell slowly gathered to see the Lion duel the She-Wolf. Jaime parried towards Faolan who blocked speedily and parried back towards him, he was impressed with her speed and the way she handled the sword was as if it were a part of her; Jaime smirked, she was a lot better than he had pegged.

"You are quite skilled, my lady."He complimented as Oathkeeper and Frostbite chewed into one another.

"You are not so bad yourself, Ser Jaime."Faolan smiled. The duel wedged on, the She-Wolf and Lion now stood in one place trading feints, thrutsts and parries; Jaime frowned a moment, Faolan moved which such grace and swiftness, that it almost seemed as if she were a shadow, dancing on a castle's walls. "What's the matter?"She taunted, "Are you giving up?"

Jaime narrowed his eyes at her a moment but suddenly realized something, they both had paused a moment and Faolan now held her sword down at her side, foolishly leaving her certain wide open. A smirk spread across his face, _Even with her speed if I attack now, she won't be fast enough to block and I can put an end to this little charade._ He thought. Jaime qucikly parried towards her, catching Faolan off guard, she attempted to block but Oathkeeper thrusted into Frostbite bringing the sword downward but Faolan refused defeat; Jaime put all of his strength into keeping her sword down but Faolan matched his power. The Lion backed the She-Wolf into a corner, as he towered above her, he could see a light sweat glistening on her skin, he knew he was covered in it as well; Faolan frowned up at him, with shock swirling in her sapphire eyes,

"If I were you, Lady Faolan, I would submit to defeat."Jaime smirked, "You are very skilled I admit, but even you are no match for me."

A sudden grin spread across her face, that look of shock that had been in her eyes vanished and was replaced with glow of confidence. "There's something you should know, Ser Jaime."Faolan said.

"And what is that?"

"I am not left handed."She smirked quickly switching Frostbite to her other hand. Faolan thrusted Frostbite into Oathkeeper with so much force that Jaime was struggling to keep Frostbite down now, he stumbled backward, glaring at her. The She-Wolf circled the Lion and the Lion did the same, he was not expecting her to have been taught to use a sword with either hand; he had not met any swordsmen who had mastered that technique. Jaime lunged towards but suddenly froze, Frostbite was on point, he couldn't perform his attack.

_Damn, _He cursed in his mind, _She is good._

She parried towards him and Jaime blocked her move, narrowing his green eyes at her. Faolan's smirk widened, she stood tall holding Frostbite upright, with her elbows close to her center; Jaime held Oathkeeper with both hands and the Valyrian steel blade held at an angle, the Lion balanced his weight on his back leg while his front was outstretched with his heel up. Faolan moved forward bringing Frostbite down while Jaime swung Oathkeeper low, the steel once again biting into one another; the She-Wolf lunged towards the Lion striking his sword once again as he blocked, she was putting more force in her swings which caused Jaime's back leg to bend a bit so it appeared as if he were kneeling to her. Frostbite gnawed into Oathkeeper's steel once more, she swung again bringing Jaime's sword down; Faolan forced Frostbite at an angle blocking Oathkeeper from making another move. She grabbed the Valyrian steel, catching the hilt; Faolan smiled bringing her elbow up to block him as she pulled the sword from Jaime's grasp. He gazed at her stunned, taking in the image of her smiling and wielding Frostbite as well Oathkeeper.

The crowd around them roared into a chorus of cheers, some whistled while others clapped; Faolan took a bow to the audience who had come to witness the She-Wolf and the Kingslayer's duel. She took a step towards Jaime, handing Oathkeeper to it's right owner, "It was a great match, Ser Jaime. You are indeed as good as I've heard."She replied.

Jaime nodded towards her, a slight smile on his lips, "And you are very talented, Lady Faolan."He said. Faolan headed over to the small armory and Jaime placed Oathkeeper in it's sheath and followed on her heels, "Whatever caused you to learn with both hands, if I may ask."

Faolan placed Frostbite into it's sleeping place and put the sword away, she looked at him over her shoulder, "Well, it's always better to be prepared and if I were ever to lose a hand, the Gods forbid, I will still be able to weild a sword."Faolan said.

"I suppose it is, I have never met another swordsman who has mastered this skill."Jaime said, "You are a very intriguing woman, Lady Faolan."

"Well thank you, Ser Jaime."

Jaime watched her as she removed the gloves from her hands and then she wiped her brow, Faolan walked over to a large barrel that sat at the enternce of the building, she took the metal ladle that hung from the side, and dipped it into the water, to quench her thrist. He looked her up and down, watching her every move, "Lady Faolan, may I ask something, I'm quite curious."Jaime replied.

"I suppose, what is it?"Faolan asked, dipping the ladle into the water once more.

The Lion smirked for a moment, _I must provoke the She-Wolf if I am to see her form._ He thought. "Have you ever been fucked?"

Faolan's eyes rounded, shallowing the liquid hard; it almost seemed as if she had rocks going down her throat instead of water. She coughed and wiped her mouth before leering at him harshly, "W-Why on earth would is that any business of _**yours**_?"She barked.

"You are to be my wife, so I would like to know if another man as taken your maidenhood or will I be the one to claim it?"Jaime asked.

Faolan glared at him, her cheeks turning a light shade of red, she then turned on her heels and stormed out of the armory. Jaime followed her, "Are you going to answer me?"He inquired tilting his head to the side as he smiled.

She turned towards him, narrowing her eyes at him as people walked past them, "We can discuss this later. Not in public where everyone can hear! It will just give them more things to gossip about."Faolan snarled.

Jaime smirked raising an eyebrow at her, "Ah. I see, you are embarrassed."

"Will you shut-up! Are you doing this because I won?"Faolan asked.

"Of course not, like I said, I am curious."

Faolan glowered at him once more, she huffed a sigh and looked up at him under her dark lashes. "No. I-I have never been..with a man,"She murmured. She then crossed her arms, "There! Are you satisfied?"

Jaime grinned smugly, he rubbed his chin, "I see. I wonder why that is, you aren't ugly that's for sure, maybe men are scared that if they fuck you and you become preganant that their bastards will be what _**you**_are."He said in a wonderous, mocking tone.

Faolan glared him and turned away, clentching her fists together and she froze; she could feel the anger rising up inside of her, if she didn't calm down she knew what would happen—she would transform. "Stop it. Please—"

"Or maybe no man wants to fuck you because it would anger the Gods, since you are part wolf."He continued.

The anger began coursing through her veins, she could feel like covering her like a cloak; Faolan closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists so tight that her fingernails began to pierce through her palms. "Stop it."She begged again attempting to put out of fire of rage that was boiling inside her.

"There has to be a reason for this, a pretty girl like you, deserves a good fuck."

Faolan had heard more than enough, she couldn't control her anger anymore; she turned towards Jaime with her shoulders trembling, an expression of pure hate washed over her face. The fear that Jaime had felt the night before when she glowering at him, returned and it sent an ominousness chill down his spine. Faolan's blue eyes changed to that golden-amber hue and were scorching the Kingslayer to his soul, he took a step backward; his eyes widened as he witnessed her being to morph,

"What the hell did you do Lannister?!"Jaime heard Robb yell. The Kingslayer was still, his green eyes rounded in fear, it was as if the cold winds of Winterfell had frozen Jaime Lannister; he couldn't move, he could hear people scream and run off around him, but he was unable to move.

"Seven hells! Jon go..go get father!"He heard Robb shout, out of the corner of his eye he could see Ned Stark's bastard running off to the castle of Winterfell with Bran and Tommen following behind,

Faolan tried to stop the change but she couldn't, it was too late—she could feel her body bending and changing to take the form of the direwolf, thick black fur began to cover her, she could feel her muscles painfully beging stretched and pulled to adjust to the new body. It felt as if someone were forcing her mouth open and her teeth began to ache—finally the throbbing pain ceased, the transformation was complete, glaring back at Jaime Lannister was an enormous black direwolf, snarling and growling at him with razor sharp fangs.

Jaime slowly raised a hand, "E-Easy—" He attempted to say but the wolf lunged towards him, the Kingslayer stumbled to the ground as the direwolf inched in closer, snipping at him with pointed teeth. _Damn,_ He thought, _ why did I think this was a good idea? _Jaime cursed himself for provoking her, as he fearfully stared into the direwolf's hate burning eyes.

Suddenly his gaze movement to a being standing behind the large direwolf, Jaime realized it was Joffrey; a sick, twisted satisfied leer covered his nephew's face as the boy gazed upon Faolan's wolf form. He could tell Joffrey had something in his hands, tossing it up and then catching it, _What the seven hells is he doing?_ Jaime thought.

The Kingslayer then saw the rock that was in his nephew's hand, Joffrey took a step towards the wolf and hurled the rock at it. "You idiot!"Jaime cursed. The rock hit the direwolf, a yelp rumbled deep within it's throat; Jaime could see the anger intensify in the wolf's golden-amber orbs. The wolf turned it's head in the direction that Joffrey was standing, growling ferociously, leaping towards him; Joffrey's eyes rounded in fright, the prince screamed, cowarding to the ground in fear. The wolf crept in closer snarling, as Joffrey was shouting for mercy as he cried,

"Faolan!"

The direwolf's head perked up, her eyes spotted her father rushing into the courtyard, behind him ran Jon and Robb and an infuriated Lord Tywin Lannister; Faolan could feel Lord Tywin's rage rolling off of him as his narrowed cold eyes locked onto her. His mouth was formed into a tight purse line as he glowered at her, she moved her gaze away from him and to the dirt beneath her padded paws. She glanced up to see her father taking in the scene around him, Jaime on the ground, Joffrey sobbing in a cowardly ball; Faolan met Ned's gaze and she could see the sympathy that seemed to swirl in his gray eyes, a slight smile tugged at his lips as he took a step towards her. She back away from Joffrey and from her father, tucking her tail between her legs, closing her eyes as she did so. Faolan was ashamed of herself, she hated herself for getting so upset that she lost control—she did not want to disappoint her father while their guests were staying here and she had just done that and more; she knew that deep down, her father was disappointed and that thought made a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

"Jaime, are you all right?"Tywin demanded.

The Lion's gaze was fixed upon Faolan who was still in her wolf form, seeing how afraid and timid she had become. A twinge of regret seemed to stab him in his side as he continued to look at her, "Son, are you hurt!"Tywin barked.

Jaime glanced up at his father, his eyes burning with hate and rage. "No."He replied. The Kingslayer's gaze then moved over to Ned Stark, he could see how much this father truly loved his daughter, even though she was what she was; he remembered how cruel his own father had always been towards his brother, Tyrion, due to his deformity.

Ned's movements were slow and gentle as he took another step towards the direwolf that was his daughter, he smiled slightly, "Faolan, it's okay now—"He began softly,

"It is not okay Lord Stark!" Tywin roared. "Your...your _**beast**_ of a daughter nearly put an end to my son and grandson! I do not know why I ever came up with the proposal of this wretched arranged marriage!"He ranted.

His words seemed to stab Faolan, a low whimper hummed in her throat, and tears were beginning to sting her eyes. She took in the hated filled glares of Tywin, the concerned looks of Jon and Robb, the pitied glance of her father, and as Jaime stood up and dusted himself off he looked over at her in awe with a hint of fear still hovering over him. "What are you going to do about this, Stark?"Tywin demanded angrily.

Ned looked over to Tywin and then he bowed his head in respect, "I will fix this."He replied. "Robb, Jon, help the prince up."He said.

The wolf had seen enough, regret was washing over her; she refused to shed her tears in front of everyone. The wolf backed away once again before turning and running towards the forests outside of Winterfell. As she ran she could still hear the voices clearly: Tywin continued to yell, Ned attempted to calm him, and Joffrey ranted. The tears began to trickle down the wolf's cheeks as she reached the grove of trees and entered the God Woods.

* * *

The black direwolf reached her place of solitude, the place that she deemed her sanctuary—the place where Ned came and prayed to the Gods. The white trees with the faces, crying tears of blood, always seemed to watch her whenever she came here; everything here seemed alive. She trotted over to the largest of the white trees, she looked up at it's craved face; the mouth gapped open as if it were ready to speak, it's hollowed eyes crying red which ran down it's trunk. The wolf hung her head down, ashamed of her actions; she lowered herself to the grass, staring at her reflection in the waters of the pond that lay before her.

A low cry rumbled in her throat, the tears continued to stream down her black fur; the wolf closed her golden-amber eyes and huffed out a breath—the wolf's body began to change once again, the aching pain returned, her body began to twist and bend to the form it originally was, Faolan. She opened her eyes, gazing at what the waters now reflected: the wolf was gone and Faolan sat naked in it's place. Her hair that had been styled in a neat braid was now worn long and almost like a veil which covered her face, since the tie holding back her hair had been destroyed once she had transformed. Faolan felt drained, exhausted. The transformation always left her like this, she began to sob, bringing her legs close to her chest as she shook, _I have ruined everything..._ She thought.

Faolan sniffled and rubbed the tears from her cheeks, her eyes darted over as the rustling of grass and leaves met her ears; a fresh trail of her father's earthy aroma filled her nostrils. Ned entered the clearing and paused, he could tell that Faolan was sobbing rather hard by the way that her slender frame was quaking; his heart ached for his daughter. He removed his cloak and strolled over to her, placing the cloak around her shoulders, covering her nakedness. She slowly gazed up at him and buried her face in his chest crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."She wept over and over again.

Ned wrapped his arms around her, it was as if she were a small girl once again, clinging to him whenever she had a nightmare. "Shhh sweet girl, everything's all right."His low voice cooed in an attempt to soothe her.

Faolan wiped her eyes, shaking her head, "I have ruined everything. I heard how Lord Tywin spoke, the arranged marriage between Ser Jaime and I is most likely over. Oh no! Have I ruined Sansa and Joffrey's engagement as well? I know how happy she was about this—"

"Shh. Your arranged marriage and Sansa's are safe, everything is all right."Ned said. Faolan sensed her father tense, the look in his eyes became serious; he gently grasped a hold of her shoulders. "Now, did Jaime Lannister harm you in anyway?"He questioned.

Faolan looked up at her father and then moved her gaze to the waters of the pond, her hands bringing the cloak closer around her. "No father. I-I would rather not say what he did."Faolan replied softly, "I tried to stop the change...but...I couldn't,"

"It does not matter now."Ned replied. He turned and opened the brown leather satchel that was secured about his shoulders, he pulled out a neatly folded cornflower blue gown, along with woman's underclothing. "Your mother packed these for you to change into, we need to head back, Lord Tywin wants a public apology from you."He said as he hand the clothing to his daughter.

Faolan stared up at him taking the gown and underclothes, "A public apology?"She echoed.

Ned nodded. "I do not know what Jaime Lannister did to you, but whatever it was it caused you to turn; I am not blaming you Faolan, but to please Lord Tywin I agreed that you would state your apologies."

She lowered her head, bitng her lip as she brushed a hand against the silk fabrics of the gown that now sat in her lap, "I understand,"Faolan replied softly, "I will say my apologizes to not only Ser Jaime but to Prince Joffrey as well."She said. Faolan slowly rose from the ground and walked behind the Weirwood heart tree, advoiding to meet it's hollowed eyes that cried tears of blood. Once on the other side of the old tree she removed the cloak Ned had given her to cover herself with, the dark wool and the dark brown and white fur that lined the shoulders was covered in her father's scent which smelled of oak moss and the soil of the God Woods. She slipped into the underclothes and then pulled the gown on; before she left from behind the tree, Faolan made sure the gown was straightened and everything was perfect. Faolan glanced up to see her father wearing a slight smile as he saw her, she handed him his cloak,

Ned secured the cloak around him once again and then looked back at his daughter; he could see the hurt in her eyes the color of sapphires, and that wounded his heart. He wanted to reassure to her that all was well but Eddard Stark was not even sure of that himself, not while the Lannisters were in Winterfell. Ned cupped her face tenderly, Faolan gazed up at him and grinned, "You make me proud, Faolan." He replied before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"How can I make you proud by being what I..I _**am**_? How can I make you proud when inside I am terrified of facing Lord Tywin?"Faolan asked her voice on the verge of breaking. The tears stung her eyes once again but she refused to cry before her father; inside fear coursed through her. She was afraid of Tywin Lannister; since she first laid eyes on him she could sense how cruel and twisted he was, she had heard the stories of the great Tywin Lannister, and the harsh words he had thrown at her now echoed in her mind.

"Admitting our fears takes great courage, Faolan. And you are right to fear Lord Tywin, he is a very dangerous and ruthless man."Ned said, "But, I know you won't let that fear control you, you have the wolf's blood that coursed throughout the veins of your Uncle Brandon and your Aunt Lyanna."

Her father rarely spoke of his brother and sister, who had been dead and gone for years and now slept eternally in the Stark family crypt that resided underneath Winterfell. She could sense that it pained her father to talk of them, to be reminded of their deaths and the memories they had left behind; his gray eyes became sorrowful as he gazed at her. Faolan gently grasped his course hand that still rested on her cheek, "I will do what needs to be done, father."She replied.

"I know."He said with a grin. "Do you need help walking?"Ned inquired, knowing how weak the transformation made Faolan. She shook her head and walked past her father with her eyes fixed on Winterfell that could be seen in the distance.

* * *

Faolan stood strong, gazing up at the castle that was her home, but inside that fear had began to take form once again; she was afraid of having to face Lord Tywin, along with the Queen, the King, Jaime Lannister and the awful prince. Inside she could hear her mother's voice strong and demanding and Tywin Lannister's voice which was full of anger and spite; they were arguing back and forth and Faolan heard every word, clear and crisp as if they were standing right before her. She balled her hands into fists,

Ned placed a gentle hand on Faolan's shoulder, in an attempt to calm her; he could see how tense she had become and he could see that her sapphire eyes were hard and focused on something that was unseen to him. She then gazed up at him, "We shouldn't wait any longer, father. Lord Tywin is furious."She replied.

He nodded and the guards opened the large oaken doors to the castle, a throng of people filled the entrance hall leading to the inner chamber; the people all turned staring at Ned then moving their eyes to Faolan, she was used to people watching and she was used to getting all kinds of looks. Hate filled stares, pitied glances, fearful gazes; Lord Tywin's thunderous voice and Catelyn's husky and noble voice warred with one another, echoing off the castle walls,

"Lord Tywin, if you please just wait a moment longer, I am sure Ned and Faolan will—"Catelyn replied,

"How much longer must I wait? I want this matter dealt with _**NOW**_!"Lord Tywin roared,

Ned and Faolan reached the chamber, people were crammed in the room tightly and all eyes were now glued onto Faolan and her father. As they approached the Lions, Faolan scouted the room, seeing her brothers and sisters, she saw Maester Luwin, all amongst the crowd, his kind eyes which were filled with wisdom always had a way of soothing her. Her eyes then moved to her mother who stood tall before Lord Tywin, she could tell her mother was stressed and upset, Jaime Lannister stood adjust from Catelyn, he met her gaze and smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

She then unglued her irritated stare from Jaime and looked over to see the Queen glowering at her, her green eyes seemed to hurl fire in Faolan's direction. Cersei Lannister was donned in an elegant gown that was a crimson shade, elaborate designs in gold were stiched along the neckline and the sleeves which flared about the Queen's slender wrists. At the Queen's side was Prince Joffrey who had his arms folded across his chest with his face twisted in a pout, the sixteen year old seemed more like a spoiled child who had not gotten his way; King Robert stood on Cersei's left, the plump king scowled at Faolan as she and Ned paused beside Catelyn and Jaime, standing before Lord Tywin Lannister. Tywin's cold green eyes narrowed as he gazed upon Faolan and Ned, his face was hard as his brow furrowed the longer he stared upon them.

King Robert stepped forward and made his way over to Eddard, "Ned, what am I to make of this? I was told your...daughter turned into a direwolf and just about took the head off of one of the fiercest fighters in my Kingsguard and nearly made a meal of my son!"He spat.

Ned closed the space between him and the King, so only Robert could hear his words, "Faolan did transform but she didn't harm Jaime Lannister or your son."He said in a hushed tone.

"I do not care! I've had to listen to my wife rant and rave, I've heard your wife shouting and Lord Tywin bellowing his say! My bloody head is about to split open! I want this dealt with and cast aside, Ned."Robert ordered, rubbing his throbbing temples with his fat fingers.

"And it will, my King."Faolan replied before her father had time to speak,

Ned stared over at her, taken a back by her actions. He looked upon his daughter, taking in how strong and noble she appeared; Faolan stood with her head held high as she gazed upon the King, Lord Tywin and the rest of the royal lot. What fear she had had melted away, Faolan did not want to give Lord Tywin or Cersei Lannister the satisfaction of her being afraid; she wanted them to know, not everyone feared the Lion's Den.

"I would like to begin with stating my humblest apologies to Prince Joffrey,"Faolan said sincerely though inside her stomach churnned a bit at the distaste for the prince. She looked over at him and bowed her head, "My prince—"

"Do you honestly think an apology would ever clear his mind of what horrors he saw today?"Cersei hissed glaring at her as she wrapped an arm around Joffrey who didn't seem at all pleased with his mother's notion. "He could have been killed!"

"Silence woman!"Robert bellowed narrowing his dark eyes at his Queen, "I've had enough of your yelling to last a lifetime, the boy isn't hurt, now let the girl speak!"He roared.

Faolan bowed her head towards King Robert, "Thank you, my King."She replied, she then moved her gaze over to Joffrey. "My prince,"She began again, "I am terribly sorry for my dreadful actions. I do hope that no harm nor trauma has come to you and I do pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."Faolan said tenderly.

Joffrey stepped forward, his pale eyes were narrowed and a leer was painted on his face; the young prince attempted to look unamused but his eyes spoke of fear. Faolan could sense that he was scared, afraid of the direwolf side of her, he cleared his throat before saying, "You are forgiven...my lady."

A smile spread across her face, "Thank you, my prince." Faolan said. She looked up at Lord Tywin and then over to Jaime who wore a smug grin on his handsome face, she let that cocky look of his roll of her shoulders, "Ser Jaime," She replied. Jaime Lannister walked towards her, smiling with each step he took to close the distance between them; her hands balled into fists.

"Yes, Lady Faolan?"He questioned, tilting his head to the side and giving her an innocent look.

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Get on with it young lady, I want to hear an honest apology or I will denounce this arranged marriage!"Tywin snapped. His voice was deep and very proper but strong, with that powerful voice his words alone made the crowd in the room quiver with fear.

_Father was right, _Faolan thought as she stared over at Lord Tywin, _he is a dangerous man._

"Yes, my lord."She said. Faolan moved her gaze back to Jaime, who was still grinning pridefully at her; Jaime stood tall, the white uniform of the Kingsguard that he wore still had smudges of dirt coating the fabric from when he fell to the ground when she had transformed. His green eyes seemed to shimmer with haughtiness as he stared at her, with that smile still playing on his lips.

"I am waiting, my lady."Jaime smirked.

Faolan narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her fists tighter causing her fingernails to cut into her skin, "Ser Jaime, I-I—" She words failed her as a wave of dizziness pulled her into its tide. The room appeared to be spinning all around her, nausea then crept in causing her stomach to churn violently; Faolan felt drained and exhausted, much like she always did after she had transformed. She should have let Ned carry her but instead she had pushed herself to her limit; her knees buckled beneath her and she met the cold floor.

"Faolan!"Ned and Catelyn cried bending down to their daughter's aid.

Faolan brushed their hands aside as she hauled herself up; she kept her eyes shut for a moment, afraid that the room would still be twirling if she got up so fast. "She is faking."Cersei's voice growled.

"No, my Queen. Faolan has these spells after she transforms."Ned informed.

_Get up. You are making yourself look weak. Get up, get up, get up!_ Her thoughts screamed at her. With quaking hands Faolan pulled herself up from the floor, the dizziness still remained but it was not as strong as it had been; she stumbled backward for a split second but Ned steadied her. She glanced up at Jaime under her lashes and saw that in his eyes was a twinge of concern for her, that arrogant smile was absent from his face and was replaced with a purse line. "Forgive me."She said holding herself tall and strong once more, "As I was saying, Ser Jaime, I am truly and sincerely sorry for my horrible actions. I do pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and that we can put this dreadful incident behind us."

"You are forgiven, Lady Faolan."Jaime replied with a nod.

A slight smile formed on Faolan's lips, "Thank you, Ser Jaime"She said softly.

"Good."Tywin retorted. His cold green eyes locked onto Faolan, "If I hear of one more incident like this one or anything even close to it, this marriage arrangement shall be terminated permanently. Is that understood?"He inquired coldly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I understand, Lord Tywin. It will not happen again."Faolan said. Lord Tywin stared at her a moment and then one by one the Lions were making their leave, to their chambers Faolan assumed, Jaime smiled and nodded to her before turning on his heels and following behind his pride. She was taken a back for a moment, Faolan had given her apologies, Ser Jaime had aroused her anger knowing full well what the outcome would be; she demanded an apology back. "Ser Jaime, wait!"

The Kingslayer paused and slowly turned towards her, "Yes?"He questioned, his lips curling up in an devilish grin.

"Aren't you going to apologize as well?"

His grin widened and he tilted his head to the side, "Apologize for what exactly? I have done nothing wrong."Jaime replied.

Faolan balled her hands into fists as she glared at him, "You provoked me! I begged you to stop but you continued!"She snapped.

"Well, it seems to me that you need to get your temper under control, Lady Faolan."Jaime stated with a smirk.

Her eyes rounded in shock at his words then narrowed once again; she could taste the burning anger on the tip of her tongue as he stood there and mocked her in front of everyone. Faolan's glower deepened as drew her arm back ready to smack that arrogant smirk off of Jaime's face, but before her hand could make contact, a tight grip grasped a hold of her arm jerking it back down to her side.

"That is enough."Ned snapped. His narrowed gray eyes were locked onto his daughter, she could see the irritation that seemed to swirl about in Eddard's eyes; he frowned down at her and then looked over to the Kingslayer. Faolan could feel the hatred that her father carried for Jaime Lannister, it seemed to be wrapped around him.

Faolan looked up at her father shocked, "But father—"

"I said that is enough, Faolan."Ned replied sharply looking back at her with harsh eyes.

Faolan stared at her father stunned, the feeling of hurt blanketed her; she looked over at her mother who appeared disappointed, she scanned the crowd of people in the room sensing all kinds of emotions: hate, fear, pity.

"Better be a good little girl and listen to your father."Jaime smirked.

She glared over at him, balling her hands into fists as she gritted her teeth. Faolan felt Ned tighten the grip he had on her arm. She glanced back at him with narrowed eyes and he gave her a stern look; Faolan pulled her arm out of her father's hold and rushed past him, pushing her way through the throng of people and out of large doors.

The loud thud of the doors echoed off the walls as no one made a sound and awaited what would happen next; Ned had watched his daughter leave, he knew she was hurt, he could see it in her eyes. Catelyn stepped up beside her husband, staring up at him with her hard blue eyes, "Was that necessary, Ned? Faolan already had her pride ripped away from her when she was pleading for forgiveness and she had one of her spells and then you order her to cease as if she some sort of..._**animal**_!"She spat.

"Cat, I had to. Did you not hear Lord Tywin? He had just told her 'if he heard about another incident the arranged marriage would be revoked,'"Eddard replied in a hushed tone.

Catelyn crossed her arms and glowered over at Jaime Lannister who just smiled at her, "Maybe that would be for the best."She said grimly before turning on her heels and made her leave.

Ned watched his wife storm off, "My, you must have your hands full with those two. They sure seem to do whatever they want."Jaime stated.

The Wolf glared over at the Lion and took a step towards him, closing the space between them; Jaime met Ned's harsh gaze and smirked as he returned the glare, "Listen here, Kingslayer," Ned hissed, "I know you had something to do with Faolan transforming, she just doesn't change for no reason, if you are to marry my daughter, then you will learn to respect her...or I will deal with you myself."

Jaime's smile widened as he raised an eyebrow, "Is that a threat, Lord Stark?"He inquired.

"No. It is a promise," Ned snapped before exiting the chamber.

* * *

The stables were dark and silent as Faolan entered, the smell of hay and the animals was strong and seemed to wash over her like a wave; her body felt weighted down by a mixture of emotions: hurt, guilt, anger and sorrow. Jaime's crude words had brought back memories Faolan did not want to remember; her heart felt heavy as she walked past the horses and stopped at the stable where her black mare, Luna, was lodging. Faolan gently placed a hand on Luna's muzzle, the mare nuzzled closer to Faolan sensing how soulful she was; Faolan picked up the brush that she used to brush Luna's black coat and began to groom her horse, attempting to erase the painful memories and shame.

Robb had seen and felt how distraught his twin sister had become before she had rushed out of the castle. He had left after Faolan had ran off, he could no longer look at Jaime Lannister, even thinking of him now was causing the hatred that he felt towards the Kingslayer to course throughout his veins. Robb knew that the Kingslayer had to have done something terrible to cause Faolan to transform; he made his way past the armory and to the stables where he knew he would find his sister. He reached the stables and wandered inside to find his twin grooming her mare; Robb could see she was still upset by how she carried herself.

Faolan glanced over to see Robb staring at her, she had picked up his scent not long ago and knew he would come and find her; she looked down at the ground as she ceased brushing Luna. "Faolan, are you all right?"Robb asked making his way over to her,

"I'm fine, Robb."She replied bluntly putting the brush back in it's place. Faolan could sense Robb's anger and she did not want the conversation to continue, she wanted to forget everything that had happened.

"What did Jaime Lannister say to you? Whatever it was must have been horrible enough to cause you to transform."

Faolan looked over at her brother taking in his defensive stance, his clenched fists, and narrowed blue eyes; he was enraged at the Kingslayer for his acts towards his sister. "I'd rather not talk about it."She said softly turning her face away from him. Robb could read her like a book and she did not wish for him to turn anymore pages.

Robb grasped her arm causing her to look into his blue eyes which were filled with concern for her, "Did he say anything obscene to you?禰e demanded.

She looked up at him a moment, moved her eyes downcast and then turned away, "Yes,"Faolan answered, "H-He asked if I've...ever been with a man and then he just started saying these crude things, it..it brought back memories I would rather forget."She despised herself for blurting all of this out to her brother knowing that this would cause his hatred for Jaime to grow, but she couldn't stop herself and she knew that if she had not have spoken now, Robb would have gotten the answer out of her eventually.

"It made you think of Gale, didn't it?"Robb inquired.

That name caused a sinister chill to run down Faolan's spine as those horrid memories that she had repressed all came flooding back at once: she could still smell how much wine Gale had consumed, she could feel his wondering and groping hands all over her body, she could feel herself transforming once again and tearing into Gale's body leaving nothing but a mangled corpse and herself covered in his blood—Faolan's head was spinning as that day replayed in her mind, she stumbled backward as the stable spun around her; Robb quickly caught her, "Faolan! Are you all right?"Robb asked concerned, "Damn, I should have never brought up—"

"I'm fine, Robb. Really." Faolan reassured,

Robb watched his twin as she folded her across her chest and bit her lip and gathered from her stance that she wanted the conversation to end; Faolan turned from him and suddenly the smell of sex mixed with jade scented oils and summertime whirled about her; her eyes darted over to a dark corner of the stable, someone was watching them. Robb took a step closer to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You know I am here if you need someone." He replied tenderly.

She looked up at him and smiled faintly, "I know," Faolan said, "why don't you take Greywind for a walk? I would like some time to myself."

"Alright, I understand."Robb said with a nod.

He turned on his heels and made his way out of the stables; Faolan turned towards the darkened corner, "I know you are there." She replied curtly.

She watched with narrowed eyes as the figure waddled out from the shadows and into the light, her eyes widened as the Imp now stood before her. Tyrion Lannister gazed up at her under a furrowed brow, his green eyes swirled with empathy as he stared at her; he stood about four foot and five inches, the Imp's shaggy hair was a blonde mixed with brown unlike his siblings pure golden locks. Tyrion was donned in a dark brown leather tunic with matching trousers and boots, over top of the tunic he wore a leather doublet which was a worn maroon shade with golden embroidery around the collar. "It is not very polite to eavesdrop, Lord Tyrion." Faolan said grimly.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but I had no intent on eavesdropping. I had arrived shortly after you and once your brother showed up, I thought it would be rude to interrupt your discussion."Tyrion replied.

Faolan's demeanor softened, "I apologize, Lord Tyrion, we must not have seen you."She said realizing what she had said she quickly added, "Lord Tyrion, I meant nothing of your—"

"My height?"He finished for her with a grin, "It's quite alright, my Lady, I know you did not mean it as an insult."Tyrion said, "You and I are a lot alike, Lady Faolan, people constantly whispering about us, we are disappointments to our parents, well the list could go on."He said rather gayly.

She watched as he struggled to perch himself on one of the rungs of the stable gate, Faolan wondered if she should assist him but thought that it would wound his pride, finally Tyrion settled himself upon the rung and smiled over at her. Faolan joined him and sat on the rung above him and stared down at him, "I suppose we are," Faolan said, "so why did you follow me here, Lord Tyrion? I am sure it was not to discuss our similarities."

"You are right, I came here to apologize for my brother's actions."Tyrion replied. Faolan gazed at him stunned, "I was told by a _**very**_ helpful source that you transform when provoked or experience something traumatic, my brother must have really upset you and I am truly sorry for his terrible behavior."

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion."

"Ah, ah, ah," Tyrion said while wagging a stubby finger in the air, "We are to be family soon, you may just call me, Tyrion."He grinned.

Faolan smiled. The Imp seemed so joyous even though he knew people spoke ill of him and Faolan had heard the rumors about the youngest Lannister: that he was a drunken, lecherous man but she had also heard of how educated and shrewd he was; but she could sense that he was sincere with her, she could see he had a good heart and she felt like she could trust him. "Very well, Tyrion, you may call me Faolan."She said with a smile, "And may I ask who told you about me?"

"My Lady, it is rude to tell where I got my information."

She smirked, "It was a whore, wasn't it?"She inquired, already knowing the answer for the Imp was covered in the stench of cum and ale mixed with the scent of summertime and expensive jade oils.

A crooked grin spread across his stubbled face, "I do not kiss and tell, Faolan."He replied with a wink. "Now, if I may ask, what did my dear brother say to you that caused you such distress? Who is that Gale fellow your brother mentioned?"Tyrion asked, his tone dripping with a mixture of concern and curiosity

Faolan glanced over at him and then lowered her head, her gaze now locked on her trembling hands that now picked at her gown, "I-I would rather not discuss that."She replied in a hushed tone.

Once again her stomach churned at the mention of Gale's name, Tyrion noticed that Faolan had gone pale and placed a comforting hand atop of her quaking ones; she looked up at him seeing the compassion that filled his eyes. "It was rude of me to ask such a thing, please forgive my carelessness."He said.

She shook her head, "It's all right, Tyrion."She said. Abruptly she sensed someone approaching the stables, _**his **_scent filled her nostrils, her eyes narrowed and her she gripped her gown tightly as Jaime Lannister entered the stables, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his brother and his betrothed.

"Am I interrupting something?"He asked with a smirk.

Faolan rose from her set, glowering at him, "You!"She spat storming over to Jaime, her right hand forming into a fist and—_**BAM!—**_she punched Jaime in the face with all her might, the Kingslayer stumbled backward, moaning with his left hand grasping his cheek.

Jaime was shunned with what just happened, _She's got one hell of a punch_, He thought as his cheek throbbed. He looked over at Faolan who was still glaring at him, "I-I think you cracked my jaw!"Jaime snapped.

"Good!"Faolan retorted. Her hate filled stare slowly melted away and was replaced with a look of hurt which seemed to stab Jaime with guilt. "Why? Why did you do that? I begged you to stop!"She cried.

Jaime steadied himself and looked down at her, he could see the tears that she released to let fall filling up in her sapphire blue eyes; a ball of guilt was growing in the pit of his stomach. "Do you want me to be honest?"He questioned.

"I would prefer that."

"I—" He began but stopped, he didn't understand why he cared, why he felt horrible for making her feel this way; Jaime glanced up at her under his lashes, her intense blue eyes the shade of sapphires, her porcelain skin, her dark hair, there was something enchanting about this girl that was slowly casting a spell. He shook his head of these thoughts and began again, "—I wanted to see your direwolf form for myself."Jaime admitted.

Faolan stared up at him with pain in her eyes as she searched his green eyes for the truth and she found it; Jaime had provoked her to transform just to see her cursed form. "I see...even though I had told you, you still didn't believe."She said softly.

"What can I say, I am a man who believes in what he sees."Jaime lied. He knew Faolan had spoken true the night before when she had told him, when he had seen her eyes change color right before him, when the feeling of fear had once again been birthed inside of him.

"I could have hurt you or anyone else who was there!"Faolan snapped. "I—I sometimes cannot control what I do in that form."

"But you didn't."Jaime said. He looked down at the ground and then back up at her, "Lady Faolan, I—I am sorry, truly and sincerely sorry. Please...forgive me."He said not believing what he was saying. Before he would not have cared if her feelings were hurt but now for some strange reason, he did care, Faolan Stark was getting under his skin.

Faolan stared at Jaime, she could see in his eyes that he actually seemed to care and was honest about his apology. "Oh my, is my brother smitten with, you Faolan? He never apologizes."Tyrion replied.

"Shut-up. And do you mind? I would prefer to continue my discussion with, Lady Faolan, alone brother."Jaime snapped.

"Very well."Tyrion said, hopping down from his set and waddling past Faolan and Jaime towards the door, "Oh and Faolan if he gives you any more trouble, just give him a good slapping, I think his other cheek needs tending to."He mocked before vanishing outside.

Jaime looked back at Faolan, "I am truly sorry."He repeated.

She stared at the ground a moment and then looked back up at him, "You are forgiven, Ser Jaime."Faolan replied.

Jaime nodded wearing a slight smile, he turned on his heels and attempted to make his leave. "Ser Jaime, please wait."

He turned towards her, "Yes, my lady?"

"I would like to make up for my awful behavior and well, we have both acted horribly towards one another, but I would like for our marriage to work as I have said before..but would you like to go riding with me tomorrow? I can have lunch prepared for us and we could just..spend the day together. I would like to get to know you before we are married, I-I don't want to marry a stranger."Faolan said.

A smile formed on Jaime's face, "That sounds nice. Inform me of the details at dinner tonight and we shall do it."He said.

"I will."Faolan grinned.

Jaime nodded towards her before making his leave, a smile was on his face as he began to wonder what tomorrow held for him on his outing with Faolan Stark.


	5. Chapter 4: The Lion & The She-Wolf

**Hi my lovely readers~ I hope you enjoy this chapter~ This one was a thrill to write, I was cringing every time I wrote something about Jaime and Cersei lol. I am already working on the next chapter which will probably be a big one! A big thank you to everyone who is reading, favoriting, and reviewing~ It really means a lot! A thank you to my best friend Bree and my awesome boyfriend Zac who are sort of like my judges to see if what I have written is good enough~ I'm glad I pass most of the time lol! Please review!~And enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES! I ONLY OWN FAOLAN STARK AND FEW CHARACTERS I MAKE UP HERE AND THERE! **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lion & The She-Wolf

_Faolan found herself inside the First Keep, the oldest part of the castle which she called her home, it was a squat round fortress that was taller than it appeared. It had been long abandoned, cob webs with large black spiders clung to every surface, dust filled her lungs which caused her to cough and the walls rung with its echoes. She journeyed up the crumbling stone steps and towards the tower when she suddenly heard something that sounded like a roar from a great beast. _

_She quickened her pace up the broken stairs, she stumbled once but caught herself; her heart pounded inside her chest as the creature loudly roared again. Finally, Faolan reached the tower and wandered inside the chamber, her sapphire blue eyes rounded in fear—in the room stood an enormous golden Lion, it's flowing mane seemed to be woven from the sun. The Lion's dark eyes were locked onto her brother Bran who stood on the ledge of the window of the First Keep, her younger brother's dark brown eyes were large with fear as he gazed upon the beast, she could see his slender frame quaking with fear; Bran's body seemed to be falling backward, "BRANDON!"Faolan screamed rushing towards her brother's aid but luckily her brother regained his balance, the Lion quickly stun around facing her, it's thunderous roar echoing throughout the tower; it's dark eyes were locked onto her for a moment before the creature turned and focused once again on Bran._

_The Lion approached the window, it placed it's large paws onto the stone windowpane where Bran stood; the Lion pushed itself up onto it's hind legs, Bran was frozen in fear as he watched the Lion raise a mighty paw and placing it in the center of his chest. Bran's dark brown eyes rounded in fright as the Lion slowly began to push him front of the window's edge, Bran's legs shook beneath him and then with all of it's force the Lion pushed him from the window, _

"_BRAN!" Faolan screamed running towards the window with an outstretched hand, her eyes over flooded with tears as she watched her brother tumble down to the earth..._

Faolan jolted out of bed, a scream still stuck in her throat, the images of her nightmares still played in her mind; she ran a trembling hand through her hair as she tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes and could still see Bran being pushed from the window by the Lion, Faolan slowed her breathing as she tossed the covers aside. Sluggishly rising from her bed, she walked over to the window, the sun was slowly rising and Winterfell was still fast asleep. Faolan finally unglued herself from the window and decided that she should get ready for the day, she thought a nice warm bath would soothe her from the aftershocks of her nightmare and still dressed in her nightgown she left her room, quietly like a shadow she crept down the stairs and into the kitchens fetching a pail. She did not want to wake the servants so she thought she would just go and fetch the water and warm the water for her bath herself; all was still and silent outside as Winterfell slumbered on, the morning air was cool and crisp, a raven cawed in the distance.

She ventured out to the woods and reached the stream, dipping the pail into the water she retrieved the amount she needed; Faolan had to make three more trips to the stream to get the amount of water she desired for her bath. Once that was done, she poured the pails of water into the large, black cauldron that was settled in the stone hearth in the corner of the kitchen. Faolan made some kindling and started a fire to heat the water; moments later the water began to boil, grabbing a thick cloth Faolan wrapped it around the handle of the cauldron and removed it from the hearth and the crackling fire. The weight was a little more than Faolan expected but she managed on her own, when the maids did this it took two to carry the pot to the bathing room; she reached the bathing room and wandered inside, sunlight poured into the chamber as she strolled over to the large gray marble bath. Faolan poured the hot water into the bath and watched the steam dance its way to the ceiling; she strolled over to the small silver table that sat in the corner of the chamber which had a variety of oils and perfumes in different sized bottles. She picked her two favorite scents, evergreen and mint, walking back over to the bath she poured in the oils; Faolan placed a hand into the water and twirling her hand about to churn the oils into the water. Faolan removed her nightgown and underclothes letting them fall to the floor, her clear porcelain skin seemed to glisten in the sun's rays which were seeping into the room from the window; she stepped into the bath and slowly sank into the warm waters. The soothing aroma of the mint and evergreen oils already began to calm her nerves, taking the loofah she had also taken from the table of oils, she began to wash herself. She closed her eyes, still seeing Bran and the Lion from her night terror, she let out a sigh, she began to ponder on the meaning. The Lion—the symbol of pride and power—Faolan's eyes shot open and rounded, the sigil for the House of Lannister was a lion. _But what does Bran have to do with it?_ She wondered, running a hand through her damp hair. Faolan sank deeper into the waters, a knot of anxiety forming in her stomach as she continued to wrap her mind around this—Bran, her younger brother, she concluded that he portrayed the entire Stark family and his fall from the tower represented something terrible would happen to the Starks.

_Something bad is going to happen to my family...and a Lannister will cause it._ Faolan thought as the knot of worry grew bigger and changed to fear.

* * *

Jaime Lannister had been awake since the morning sun was taking it's place in the blue skies, he had endured another restless night, fighting sleep to take him in its arms as he tossed and turned in this uncomfortable bed; the desire to leave Winterfell and return to King's Landing was growing stronger with each passing day. The Kingslayer now stood tall in the middle of his chamber as the young servant boy from yesterday assisted in dressing him; once he was dressed in his knightly outing attire, the servant boy exited the room, leaving Jaime alone to ponder on what would happen on his day with Faolan Stark. He had to admit she was rather enchanting like a beautiful dark goddess of the forest; she was very intriguing.

As Jaime ran a hand through his golden hair, fixing it to his liking, a knock was heard at his chamber door; the Kingslayer rolled his eyes, thinking it was the servant boy who had returned, "Enter,"He replied grimly.

The door opened and Jaime's green eyes rounded in surprise, as his twin sister Cersei appeared behind him in the looking glass, "C-Cersei."Jaime said turning around to face her.

She was donned in a long silk gown that was the shade of shining emeralds, the gown fit her curves perfectly; her long golden hair was partly braided while the rest was worn down and reached the small of her back. Her green eyes sparkled with desire as her gaze locked onto him, "You look as though you have seen a ghost, dear brother."Cersei grinned,

Jaime moved closer towards her, closing the distance between them, he gently cupped her face in his hands taking in her beauty. Cersei was like a beautiful siren that sang its haunting melody causing him to drown in her deathly tides; longing and desire for her consumed his entire being. If this was a dream, he did not want to wake up, it had been so long since the brother and sister had had any privacy, had shared an intimate moment. "What is the matter?"She inquired, a twinge of concern twinkled in her eyes.

"Cersei," Jaime replied softly, "I have missed moments like this."

Cersei placed her right hand tenderly on Jaime's cheek, "I have as well."She said.

A smirk played on Jaime's lips, "I thought you were still angry with me."Jaime teased.

His twin returned the sly smile, "I still am but I can be _**very**_ forgiving when I feel the need."Cersei replied.

He smiled down at her before capturing her pink lips in a passionate kiss—he had missed this, holding her, kissing her—Cersei wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jaime took in her sweet taste has he devoured her with kisses, his hands squeezed her body tight, wishing he could remove that dreadful gown that was concealing his sister's beautiful body from him. The aroma of roses clung to Cersei as if her golden hair and soft, milky, white skin were made of the very petals. The twins broke apart to catch their breath, "Let's find an abandoned room, I've _**missed **_you."Cersei purred into Jaime's ear, lust dripping from her kiss swollen lips like honey.

Jaime gently pressed his forehead to Cersei's, gazing deep into her green eyes that were mirrors of his own, "I can't."He said regretfully.

Cersei narrowed her eyes at him, flames erupting in her emerald eyes. She took a step away from him, her glower intensifying the longer she stared at her brother, "And why not?"Cersei hissed folding her arms across her chest.

"I am going out riding today with, Lady Faolan."Jaime replied.

Her brow furrowed at the mention of the Stark girl's name, "You are going out with that _**beast**_?"Cersei shrieked,

"Yes, she suggested it yesterday, to make up for yesterday's incident."

Cersei turned away from him, sulking like a child who had not gotten her way, "Have you lost your head, brother? She nearly killed you and my precious Joffrey—"

"Oh spare me! She did not harm me nor injure Joffrey."Jaime snapped.

"You certainly are quick to defend her, have you taken a liking to her?"Cersei spat spinning back around glaring at him.

Jaime rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh, his twin's jealously was taking her over, for a moment he actually thought that she was glowing green with envy. "Cersei, do you even hear yourself? I have no feelings whatsoever for Lady Faolan, you are acting as though this marriage was my idea! It wasn't! It was father's, I am only following orders as is Lady Faolan."Jaime barked angrily.

Cersei glowered over at Jaime, her lips in a purse line, "Fine, go spend the day with her and when you come back a bloodied mess because that _**animal**_ attacked you, see if I care."She hissed.

Jaime shook his head before releasing another sigh; he took a step towards his twin, placing a finger under her chin, he tenderly raised her face so she was looking at him. The hate filled grimace on her face pained him, his green eyes glistened with desire for her smile to return, "Cersei, I promise you tomorrow, I am all yours."He replied.

Cersei's pink lips curled into a smile, "You truly promise?"She inquired.

"I do."Jaime grinned, "I never lie to you, sister." He said.

* * *

Faolan was in the stables, readying the saddle on her black mare Luna. Once that was done she began securing the brown leather satchels filled with supplies for the outing; she had raided the kitchens for some ingredients she needed for she was going to prepare their meal, she also took some apples and a loaf of bread that was still warm from the ovens. Faolan secured the leather skins (two filled with wine, the other two filled with water), she kept herself busy in an attempt to forget her night terror; the bath had helped soothe her but the images still remained. She had sliced one of the apples for herself, the fruit slices were placed on a handkerchief, Faolan picked up one of the apple slices and bit into the fruit's bright red skin; it's sweet juices filled her mouth as she continued to ready everything for her day out with Jaime Lannister.

As Faolan secured the last satchel to her mare, the aroma of summertime and expensive oils filled her nostrils, she knew that Jaime Lannister was approaching the stables; she abruptly paused a moment, there was another scent that was mixed in with his—the smell of roses—Faolan knew that it belonged to a woman and she knew she had smelled it before, she furrowed her brow trying to recall who it belonged to. She could hear trotting hooves making there way to where she was, she could smell Jaime's scent and the scent of his white stallion getting closer—the trotting hooves ceased, the stallion neighed, booted feet crunched the dirt as he dismounted his horse—Jaime's aroma seemed to fill the entire stable now, the woman's scent that clung to him was stronger now and Faolan still at a loss of who it belonged to, the owner escaped her mind. Faolan looked over her shoulder to see Jaime approaching her, "Good morning, Lady Faolan." He replied with a grin.

"Good morning, Ser Jaime."She said.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting."Jaime said.

She smiled slightly over at him, "I have not been waiting long, Ser Jaime."Faolan replied. A strange feeling washed over her, bringing back the images from her nightmare—the Lion—a Lannister now stood before her, could it be that Jaime would be the one to bring something terrible to her family? She glanced over at him, that woman's scent covering him like a cloak, a knot mixed with hurt formed in the pit of her stomach. _I don't care that he is sleeping with another woman while being betrothed to me, so...why does it bother me?_ She asked herself.

"Are you all right, my Lady?"Jaime's voice asked, bringing her out of her thoughts,

Faolan glanced over at the Kingslayer and smiled, "I am fine, Ser Jaime, thank you for your concern."She replied.

Jaime watched her as she mounted her mare, Faolan seemed as if something troubled her; her dark blue eyes were downcast and her pale rose pink lips were in a purse line. The Lion thought it would be wise not to press her for anymore questions and wandered back over to his stallion, he mounted his white stallion and waited as Faolan's mare trotted to his side and stopped, "Shall we?"She asked, looking over at him with a smile.

The Lion returned the grin, "After you, my Lady."Jaime said.

Faolan smirked before gripping the reins on Luna which sent her black mare galloping off, the Lion followed her suit and raced after the She-Wolf. They sped through the streets, racing towards the large stone gate of the city and galloped out of Winterfell with the sun rising higher before them.

* * *

They finally reached their destination: a large field on the outskirts of Winterfell with dull green and brown grass, a babbling brook was cut through the land as if the Gods drew a line in the earth to spread the grounds, tall, slim trees lined the other side of the brook. Jaime was relieved they had finally reached this place, they had been riding for a long while and his back desired a stretch; he dismounted his stallion as Faolan dismounted her mare, "Where are even are we?"He inquired, glancing over at her as she uncorked one of the leatherskins and drank.

"Just on the outskirts of Winterfell," Faolan answered after quenching her thirst, "You should have past this place on your way here."

Jaime recalled the journey to the North and every field looked the same to him, "They all look the same, though this one seems rather...dead."He replied. "The colors here are so dull, nothing like in King's Landing or Casterly Rock. Have...you ever been to Casterly Rock? Or King's Landing, Lady Faolan?"Jaime asked.

Faolan looked over at him and shook her head, "No, I have never left the North."She replied. Her sapphire eyes were downcast as she smiled, "I have always wanted to see the sea."

Jaime smirked. "Then you would like Casterly Rock."He said stretching his stiff limbs. He closed his green eyes remembering Casterly Rock—his home—Jaime could recall the smell the sea, hear it's waves crashing onto the large rocky cliff where the enormous stone castle, where he was born and raised, was perched the clifftop. The warm summertime sun, the breeze which carried salt from the sea on his skin—it was as if he were home again, a young boy standing on the edge of the rocky cliff, staring at the swirling sea below him, the waves beating against the rocks, the wind whipping about him; his heart ached to be that reckless child who would dive off that cliff, once again.

"Perhaps," Faolan's voice pulled him from his memories, "I could visit Casterly Rock sometime."She said.

"Perhaps."

Faolan gazed up at the clear skies, the large golden sun hung high in the skies and she could tell that it was well afternoon. Her stomach whined since she had not had anything to eat since early that morning, she prayed that Ser Jaime did not hear; abruptly she hear grumbling stomach but it was not hers, she glanced over to Ser Jaime and chuckled.

"What?"The Lion smirked embarrassed, "I had no breakfast since you insisted on leaving so early."He remarked.

She smiled, "I am hungry as well. What would you like for lunch, Ser Jaime? I can hunt use a few rabbits or pigeons, or if that does not suit your taste I could catch us a few fish."Faolan replied, "But first, we should start a fire."

Faolan could see that her words had stunned him, he arched a brow as he gazed at her, "_**You**_. You are going to hunt? And cook as well? What happened to 'I'll have some servants prepare lunch'."Jaime said.

"Yes, I am going to hunt as well as cook. Is it so shocking that I acquire this knowledge?"She inquired.

"Well, yes," Jaime replied as he claimed a spot in the grass as his own, "normally women, especially ones of noble birth do not know how to do these things."He said.

She stared down at him, "I had a different childhood than most girls, noble or low-born."Faolan replied, remembering every harsh word, every hate filled stare she had ever been given. The sorrows of years ago swirled in her sapphire blue eyes, that pain and hurt cloaked her once again as the voices of the past echoed in her mind. "Not all young girls are...like _**me**_."She said softly.

Jaime gazed up at her, seeing the hurt that was in her beautiful dark blue eyes; a twinge a guilt seemed to stab into him. "Forgive me, Lady Faolan, I should have held my tongue."Jaime replied, cursing himself for not choosing his words more carefully. He did not want to upset her and have a repeat of the incident that occurred the day before, Jaime could see she was not angered but was sorrowful, lost in what he guessed were painful memories.

Faolan pulled herself form the voices and memories of the past that plagued her; she glanced over at him, her lips curled up into a slight grin, "It's all right, Ser Jaime, I know you did not mean anything by it."Faolan said. "I could use some help gathering wood for the fire, do you mind lending me a hand?"She inquired.

"Not at all."Jaime smirked raising from his seat in the grass. "So, let me get this straight,"Jaime said, he and Faolan had been strolling the field for a while searching for wood for the fire, they had gathered what the needed and were heading back to where they had camped, "you are skilled in the ways of the sword, not only that but trained to use either hand; you can track and hunt and cook as well."He replied rather impressed.

Faolan laughed, "Yes, we've been over this, Ser Jaime."

"Now, I am quite curious, but I am rather surprised that your honorable father and mother decided to...raise you this way, my Lady."He said.

Faolan smirked as she bent down to gather a few sticks, "Well, my mother despised the idea at first, my father was rather indifferent about it but if anything were to ever happen, like if I were out casted by the people of Winterfell, he wanted to know that I could take care of myself and survive on my own."She said.

"Disowned by your own people? Would that actually happen?"Jaime asked looking over at her,

Faolan's beautiful face was solemn as she answered, "It almost happened, when word got out of what...I am."She admitted remembering that day perfectly. She was only six years of age when she first transformed into a direwolf—at the time she was just a pup—she could still hear her mother's horror filled screams, still see Robb and Jon's eyes round with confusion and fear; she remembered her father running into the nursery, all color draining from his face as he froze in the doorway, staring into the eyes of the direwolf pup that was his daughter.

"Your people truly were about to shun you?"Jaime's voice led her out of the memory and back to reality. She could hear the disbelief that dripped from his lips, "How...sad."He said softly.

"Oh, I've gotten used to it."Faolan replied. She smiled over at him to reassure him that it was all right; they reached the campsite they had made, Jaime's stallion and Faolan's mare were drinking from the stream, a flock of birds flew overhead. Faolan strolled over to Luna (who had quenched her thirst) and pulled out a small digging spade from one of the satchels.

Jaime watched as Faolan began to dig a small fire pit, once that was done she picked up some kindling and two stones; she struck the rocks at an angle a few times and finally a spark appeared, the tiny flame licked up the kindling and began to grow. Faolan gently placed it into the pit and began to add the wood they had gathered, every now and again she would lean low to the ground and blow gently into the small place she had left open for the fire to receive oxygen. The fire grow and grow and was finally the size she desired, Jaime had watched her in awe has she worked, _She truly is remarkable._ He thought.

Faolan stood back up and dusted herself off, she looked back up at Jaime who she knew had been watching her intently the entire time; she assumed he was waiting for her to make a mistake, his green eyes were focused on her and were filled with respect towards her. "So, what would you like Ser Jaime, you never answered me before."She said, "I could catch us a few fish or as I said before, I could hunt some rabbits or pigeons."

His stomach grumbled once again as he pondered on what he craved, "Rabbit has a nice ring to it"Jaime replied.

"Good choice, I make a delicious rabbit stew if I do say so myself."Faolan smiled. She wondered over to her mare Luna, and unstrapped the bow and a quiver of arrows that was secured to her horse's saddle. Faolan closed her eyes, the wind carried the scent of rabbit; she could hear them scurrying not far from where they stood in the field. "There's a warren of rabbits not far from here."She said.

Jaime gazed over at her, raising an eyebrow, "How can you possibly know that?"He asked.

She smiled, "I caught their scent, plus I can hear them."Faolan informed. "My senses are heightened, just like that of a direwolf's."

The Kingslayer stared at her stunned and suddenly a thought screamed in his mind, _Can she smell Cersei's scent on me?_ He remembered earlier that morning, when his sister had come to him and they had shared forbidden kisses; he remember at the stables that morning and how Faolan looked as though something troubled her, _Could it be that she caught her scent? Is our secret at jeopardy? _He thought, his mind racing as worry filled his entire being.

Faolan noticed that Ser Jaime had gone pale and he appeared to be in deep thought; she could sense his worry which seemed to be wrapped around him. "Is something the matter, Ser Jaime?"She inquired.

He looked back at her, "Everything is fine, my Lady."He smirked.

_He's lying._ She thought but figured it would be best not to question him any further. "You are welcome to come along on the hunt if you wish, Ser Jaime, as long as you are quiet."Faolan said.

"I think I will stay here, Lady Faolan, and keep an eye on the fire."Jaime replied, sitting down near the fire. His eyes fixed on the flames that crackled and danced in the breeze.

"Very well."Faolan said, "I shouldn't be long."She said making her leave.

"Good luck!"Jaime called to her,

Jaime smiled as she shouted back, "I don't need it!"

* * *

Faolan had been gone for a while and Jaime sat by the fire, he added another piece of wood to it and the flames shot up into the air, devouring the wood. The Kingslayer sat with his arms on his knees and his hands folded before his face, his gaze focused on the flames, "Heightened senses,"He said to himself, "why did I not think of that? She can transform into a bloody direwolf for fuck's sake."The Kingslayer cursed himself. _But..., _He thought, _she has not said anything about Cersei and I, perhaps she did not notice. If she had she surely would have mentioned it._ He thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jaime gripped his sword and jolted around startled, only to be smiled at by Faolan, who had about five dead rabbits in her arms; her bow and quiver of arrows was strapped across her back. She laughed as Jaime released a sigh, "Seven hells, can you stop sneaking up on me? I could have ran my sword right through you, then the honorable Lord Eddard Stark would just despise me more."Jaime snapped.

"I am sorry."She said walking over to the fire. Faolan placed the rabbits down and removed her bow and quiver; she walked over to her mare and removed one of the satchels and made her way back to the fire pit. Before she claimed a seat in the grass, Faolan pulled up the left leg of her legging and removed the dagger that was strapped to her calf.

"You sure are a dangerous woman, Lady Faolan. Transforming into a direwolf, carrying concealed weapons, what else are you hiding?"Jaime teased bearing a smirk.

Faolan smiled, "It is always better to be prepared."She said, before opening the satchel she had removed from her mare. She removed a sharp hunting knife and handed it to Jaime, "If you want to eat then you can help me skin these."Faolan smirked.

"Making me work for my dinner, are we? And why can't you do this yourself?"Jaime asked.

"Oh I can with no problem but you seemed so bored."Faolan said, "So I thought I'd be nice and give you something to do."

Jaime smirked, "You are a cruel woman."He teased taking the knife from her hand.

They both picked up one of the haunted rabbits and began their work: pinching a bit of the brown fur and making a cut, carefully so they did not hit the meat, on each leg they made a single slice and began to pull the hide away. "So, you brought me out here so we can get to know one another, so what would you like to know about me, Lady Faolan?"Jaime questioned his hands busy removing the hide of the rabbit he had been working on.

"Well, I have to admit I have been quite curious about what truly happened that day with the Mad King."Faolan replied, she had removed the skin of the rabbit she had been pay attention to and was now carefully cutting her way through the tailbone of the creature.

The Lion paused, gripping his knife tighter as the memories of that day replayed in his minds eye: the Mad King, King Aerys II Targaryen standing in the throne room of the Red Keep, screaming how he desired to see everyone burn. Jaime could still hear the Mad King's voice ringing in his ear, shouting for him to deliver him something that Jaime knew he could not bring him—he closed his eyes and sighed as the images of that day danced across his mind in a haunting waltz. "I remember being summoned into the throne room, along with Lord Rossart, we were the only ones left at the Red Keep," Jaime began softly, "and King Aerys II was repeating this one phrase over and over again, I can still hear his voice, _"Burn them all," _you have heard of wildfire, haven't you, my Lady?"The Lion inquired.

"Yes."The She-Wolf answered,

"The Mad King was obsessed with it. He burned whoever spoke against him, whoever he loathed. When he had realized that Robert Baratheon was truly a threat, he commanded his pyromancers to place catches of wildfire throughout King's Landing."Jaime replied. He had ceased in skinning the rabbit and seemed frozen, his eyes locked onto the dancing fire, as if the haunting memories played before him in the fire's flames. "When he had summoned us he continued to chant those words, "_Burn them all. Burn them all," _with all that wildfire placed throughout the city he was planning to burn everyone and everything; he did not believe the flames would harm him. He thought he would be reborn by the flames as a dragon, much like all the Targaryens did. King Aerys II turned to me and demanded that..that I bring him my father's head before he dismissed us. As Lord Rossart and I left the throne room, after hearing his plan and what he commanded me to do, I knew I could not let that happen. I drew my sword and stabbed Lord Rossart right in the heart."Jaime went on as the voices of the past screamed in his mind, "I then went back to the throne room, my sword dripping with blood; King Aerys II turned towards me as I reentered the throne room, I remember his eyes widening as he gazed upon my bloodied sword. He attempted to run but I caught him and drove my sword into his back...but he continued to crawl away still chanting, "_Burn them all,"_ that's when I slit this throat. After that I killed his other pyromancers so word would not get out...I was exhausted and overwhelmed and taking in everything I had just done, it was like I had been out of my body and watched the entire thing. I collapsed onto the Iron Throne and...and then your father and his men rushed into the room..."Jaime trailed off, his head began to throb with pain as that horrid day revisited him. He could still see the Mad King's slain body, the judging eyes that saw his mess and saw him on the throne, he could heard them whispering, "_**Kingslayer**_."

Faolan remained still, a chill ran down her back as she took in everything that Jaime Lannister had told her—he had described it so vividly that she felt as if she had been there that day, right in the throne room—she looked over at Jaime who seemed plagued by the memories that he had carried all those years. Faolan could sense how it disturbed him, how it haunted him, "You are a true hero, Ser Jaime, everyone in Westeros owes you their lives. You do not deserve to be called 'Kingslayer' and...and I am truly sorry for ever calling you that."Faolan said softly.

The Lion looked over at the She-Wolf, she could see the pain that burned in his green eyes; the color all gone from his face. "I have never told anyone that before, not even my dear sister."Jaime admitted.

"Why?"She asked.

"As I said before Lady Faolan, honorable eyes judged me the moment they saw me, their minds were made up. Even if I did reveal what truly happened no one would believe, so I have endured it."Jaime replied.

Faolan placed the skinned rabbits onto the fire to cook, "How sad."She said.

"Well, I told you something about me, so I deserve to learn something about you, something no one knows."He smirked, slowly becoming his normal self once again.

"Something no one knows?"Faolan repeated.

"Yes, it's only fair, my Lady."Jaime said. "When I entered the stables yesterday, I believe you mentioned to my brother something about a man named Gale...tell me about him. Who is he?"The Lion inquired.

Her stomached knotted up at the mention of that name, her blood turned to ice in her veins as the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends, "N-No knows about that expect for my family."Faolan said, before releasing a soft sigh, "All right. Gale was a friend of Robb and Jon's, I was only twelve at the time; the same as Robb and Jon but Gale was older than them, he was seventeen. He would sometimes go hunting with us, well one day I was in the Godswood, I like to go there sometimes when I want to be alone. And...I remember hearing him approach, Gale stumbled into the clearing and I could tell he was drunk, he smelled so much like ale that it seemed as if his skin were made of it."Faolan told weaving the story for Ser Jaime The memory replayed in her mind, she could still smell that aroma of burning ale, still feel Gale's wandering hands on her body; her stomach churned at the memory, she felt as if she would be sick. "H-He practically fell on top of me and I couldn't move, he was dead weight, crushing me. Gale started...touching me and raising up my skirt and h-he said, _"I have always wanted to fuck you,"_ I-I was begging him to stop because I could feel myself changing into my direwolf form and h-he said something to me so foul that...that I almost vomited, he said..._"Even if you do, I'll still fuck you, I'll fuck you even harder in your direwolf form,"_ After that I-I transformed and I-I killed him...my father and brothers found me later, I had transformed back and I was sobbing."Faolan said reliving that day once again. She could see Gale standing before her, his shaggy black hair, his gray eyes the color of a stormy sky; his sickening words echoed in her mind. Tears filled her eyes at the memory, her trembling hands brushing away the one that found her cheeks before Jaime could see. "After I told my father and brothers what happened...I knew they would have done worse things to him if I had not killed him."

Jaime stared at her a moment, feeling remorse her all the terrible things she had gone through, and then wrapped his arms around her; Faolan was stunned and glanced up at him, "I cannot stand a man who forces himself onto a woman, you do not deserve that, Lady Faolan, no wonder you got so upset yesterday. I truly am sorry."He replied holding her close to him. He remembered all the times the Mad King had raped his wife and how Jaime had to stand guard and hear her screams but he could not go to her aid, he had to obey orders.

Faolan could feel a blush spread across her cheeks, no man (besides her father or brothers) had ever held her, she refused to count Gale for he had crushed her with his drunken dead weight. She placed a gentle hand on his chest, feeling the leather coat he wore over his loose baggy shirt; his scent of summertime and expensive cedar leaves filled her nostrils, but that woman's scent was stronger now as well. Faolan now noticed that it was the aroma of roses mixed with jasmine oils, her brow furrowed as she once again tried to remember who the scent belonged to. She knew she had smelled it before and recently too—Faolan stiffened in Jaime's embrace as the woman's name rang out in her mind, Queen Cersei—she pushed herself away from him, staring at him in disbelief, all words failing her.

"What? What is wrong?"Jaime demanded gazing at her concerned, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Faolan stared at him with searching eyes, her gaze then moved to the ground, "D-Do you love someone, Ser Jaime?"She asked.

Jaime stared at her taking in her question, _Dammit,_ He thought, cursing himself. "Yes, Lady Faolan, my heart does belong to someone."He replied.

"And that woman...it's Cersei..it's your sister, isn't it?"Faolan said, already knowing the answer, all color drained from her face.

The Lion sighed, "Yes."He said softly.

Faolan closed her eyes, placing a hand over her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief and disgust, "W-Why? She's your sister...how can...the Gods do not approve of such acts, Ser Jaime."Faolan said.

Jaime scoffed, "The Gods. You mean the trees your father prays to?"He spat.

"I would not mock them."She hissed. "Answer me why, you two are siblings, how...how can you do such a thing?"

He gazed at her emotionless, "I figured you would understand, Lady Faolan, since you are a twin."Jaime said, "Do you love your brother Robb, my Lady?"

"Of course I do but...not in _**that**_ manner." Faolan replied.

Jaime could hear the distaste in her voice, she did not approve of his relationship with his sister; he knew no one would understand if they heard, that's why it was better to keep it a secret. "My sister and I were born together, we born to be together, I have never loved anyone but Cersei and I am afraid I never will."The Lion said locking eyes with the She-Wolf.

The She-Wolf laughed slightly, "I do not care if you do not love me, I am not asking you to...but...a brother and sister laying together, it isn't right."She said.

Jaime narrowed his eyes at her, "I do not need to justify myself to you!"He growled.

Faolan could sense the anger rising up inside of Jaime Lannister—she regretted reacting they way she had but it was sickening to her, a brother and a sister laying in a way that is meant for a husband and his wife. Faolan could not understand, she knew twins shared close bonds; she and Robb were very close and were so much alike but they would never do such things. Faolan glanced over at him, her eyes downcast, "I-I suppose, people can't help who they fall in love with."She replied softly, "Does the King know?"

"No," Jaime answered, "No one does and they are not meant to. Do you have any idea what would happen if word got out?"He asked surprising himself at how harsh his words came out.

"I suppose it would not end well."

The Lion grasped the She-Wolf by her arms tightly, staring down at her with narrowed eyes . Faolan gazed up at him, seeing the intense look in his green eyes; she could feel his emotions running haywire, "No one is meant to know about Cersei and I, do you understand, Lady Faolan?"Jaime snarled tightening his grip on her, "If you say a word to anyone—"

"It is not wise to threaten me, Ser Jaime."Faolan snapped, returning the glower her expression suddenly softening, "But...I give you my word that I will not say anything to anyone."She vowed.

Jaime looked down at her stunned at her words, his grip loosening, "Swear to me."He replied.

"I swear to you, Ser Jaime."Faolan said. Jaime's expression changed to one of relief and gratefulness, "Thank you, Lady Faolan."He said so softly that his words were carried away by the wind but Faolan heard them.

The rabbits had cooked perfectly, Faolan pulled the meat from the animals and placed it into the pot (along with the vegetables she had chopped up and stirred together)she had put onto the fire as she and Ser Jaime continued to chat; once the stew was done she poured themselves each a bowl, gathered the bread she had taken from the kitchens and cut a piece for herself and one for Jaime. The She-Wolf and the Lion had learned a lot about each other, they shared some laughs, as well as serious moments as they ate their meal. "This is actually really good, Lady Faolan."Jaime admitted pouring himself a third bowl. The stew was very hearty and full of flavor, the best stew he had ever tasted.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime, I am glad you like it."She smiled over at him as she dipped a piece of bread into the stew, soaking up it's juices, "What shall we talk about now? We have discussed almost everything."Faolan said.

"I'm sure I can think of something, my Lady."Jaime said, pondering as he took another bite of the stew. "Ah," He finally replied, "What is something you desire?"He questioned with a grin.

"What I desire?"Faolan said.

"Yes, everyone wants or desires something, like I want to inherit Casterly Rock but since I am in the Kingsguard that right falls to my brother."Jaime replied.

Faolan smiled slightly, "You are in the Kingsguard and you are betrothed to me, I am sure your father could pull some strings and Casterly Rock will be yours, though, that would be unfair to Tyrion."She said.

Jaime looked over at Faolan, "Well enough about that, I am rather curious to what it is you desire."He replied. He placed his now empty bowl in the grass between them; Jaime laid back in the grass turned towards her with a elbow propped up and his hand rest on his cheek as he smiled over at Faolan.

She smiled slightly shaking her head, "You'll think it's silly."Faolan said placing her bowl inside his.

"Well, you won't know that for sure, Lady Faolan...until you tell me."Jaime smirked.

Faolan sighed, her smile widening as the memory stuck out in her mind—blue winter roses, a blue so dark and beautiful it seemed like a dream—her father had told her long ago the roses she had seen as a little girl, were common to Winterfell and grew all the time, "_They were you Aunt Lyanna's favorite flower,"_ She could hear her father say—he had told her and her siblings that once Lyanna passed away the blue roses went with her—but Faolan had seen them, just once.

"I was seven or eight years of age when father finally let me go hunting with him and the boys, I remember mother was furious."Faolan said, the memory replaying in her mind, "I ended up getting lost, my senses weren't as strong back then so I couldn't find my father or brothers; I was probably wandering around in circles for hours...but then I saw this woman, it was like she appeared out of nowhere. She was beautiful, she wore this flowing gown of blue and...in her dark hair was a crown of blue roses, I had never seen blue roses before but they were so beautiful, they were a shade of blue I had never seen before."She told, "The woman beckoned to me and I-I knew she wouldn't harm me so I followed her into the woods. She led me to this enormous bush filled with blue roses like the ones her crown was made out of and...then she just vanished. My father and brothers found me a few moments later beside the rosebush, ever since that day I have searched for the blue roses again and I have never found them; I'd do anything to see them again, to hold one."Faolan replied, dreamily remembering the blue roses as if they were in front of her at that moment. She could still smell their lovely aroma, it was unlike any scent she had smelled before.

"That's not silly at all,"Jaime said bringing her back from her daydream, "that was a beautiful story. What would you do if I found you those blue roses?"He inquired a smile on his lips as he gazed at her.

Faolan grinned, "I'd be eternally grateful...but you won't find them. I've searched and searched and even with my heightened senses I have never found them again."She said.

"Ah, but Lannisters can do things that most people can't."Jaime smirked.

She laughed, "Are you saying that just because you are of House Lannister, that that will cause you to find these mysterious blue roses?"

"Yes."

Faolan smiled, "Well if you do find them, it would mean the world to me."She said softly. Faolan picked up the bowls as she stood up from her seat in the grass, "We should get back."She replied.

As Faolan packed up, Jaime put out the fire and strolled over to his stallion as Faolan was finishing securing the belongings; he smiled as he watched her. When she had proposed the idea, he was rather curious to what the day had in store; Jaime had told her things he had told no one, not even Cersei but he felt as though he could trust Faolan, she was a Stark after all and the Starks were known for their honor and loyalty. He had in return learned more about Faolan and deemed her even more interesting than he had thought before, "Lady Faolan,"Jaime said, she looked over at him as she tightened the satchels, "I enjoyed today."He admitted.

She smiled at him. "I enjoyed it as well, Ser Jaime."Faolan replied and she did. She had learned a lot about her betrothed, Faolan was surprised he had shared so much but she was happy he did—though she still wasn't thrilled about his incestuous affair with Cersei, she had made a vow and Faolan was one to keep her word. They mounted their horses and began the ride back to Winterfell with sun setting on the horizon.


	6. Chapter 5: The Weight of Guilt

**Hello my lovely readers, I am so sorry that this took so long, I had intended that his chapter be up a few weeks ago but sadly my uncle past away so I had to go to my father's home state of Michigan for my uncle's funeral. He had been battling cancer for 3 months now and I am just glad he is not in pain anymore...**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting and all of that good stuff :) A big thanks to my wonderful boyfriend, Zac, and my best friend Bree, (who always get to read the chapters before I upload) thank you both for reading and encouraging me~ **

**Okay, I won't make this little note any longer, lol. Please review! I love reading reviews~**

**I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES! I AM NOT GEORGE RR MARTIN! I DO HOWEVER OWN FAOLAN STARK AND WHAT FEW CHARACTERS I CREATE HERE AND THERE!~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Weight of Guilt

The morning was cool and crisp as ten year old Brandon Stark climbed the castle walls; he had snuck away as his father, Robb and Jon, Faolan, Theon Greyjoy, Ser Rodrik Cassel, King Robert Baratheon and a few of his Kingsguard readied themselves for a day of hunting. Everyone was so busy and rushing about that that had paid no attention to Bran and his direwolf pup, Summer, as they made their leave from the castle.

Bran had scaled the first castle wall and was now on the rooftops, leaping from stone to stone. He adored climbing the walls and running about the rooftops, with the wind blowing throughout his shaggy light brown hair with the auburn shade of the Tully's hair mixed in; he felt free when he was up here, as if he could become a bird and fly away. Bran enjoyed the view as well, from certain points of the walls one could see all of Winterfell, at one of his favorite spots one could see the largest weirwood tree in the Godswood, the one where Ned always prayed, it's red leaves seemed to glow when the sun hit them just right. He ran about the rooftops, watching as Winterfell awoke down below him—people rushing here and there, paying no attention to him as he leaped from stone to stone like a shadow—Bran never stumbled or tripped, he had every rooftop and every wall memorized, knowing where to step or which stone to avoid. He glanced down to see his direwolf, Summer, following him as Bran walked the walls; Summer had grown fast, he now reached up to Bran's knees.

Brandon paused a moment, taking in the view—the pale sky overhead with the light gray clouds drifting past with the sun attempting to peak through, the people down below going about their day—Bran noticed Summer has paused and was sitting, waiting for him to go on. He smiled down at his pup, glancing back up he saw the First Keep coming into view, the oldest part of the castle and his other favorite spot. He began jumping from stone to stone once again, reaching the First Keep in now time; the tower had been abandoned and forgotten, ivy and vines wrapped about the large stone tower as if it were a snake, stealing the breath from it's victim.

He began to climb the First Keep's wall, carefully but with quickness; Bran glanced down to see Summer, sitting in the grass down below, watching him like a hawk. Brandon continued to ascend up the tower wall, he had always liked coming to the First Keep, he liked that no one came here anymore, it was like his secret base. Around the squat round fortress lies a lichyard where the Kings of Winterfell would lay their royal servants, Bran wondered if that was why the First Keep had been abandoned, that everyone was afraid it was haunted.

Bran finally reached the top and grabbed onto one of the gargoyles which surrounded the top of the First Keep, as if they were protecting it from some unseen force. He pulled himself onto the gargoyle and began to leap from one monster to the next, as Bran continued to climb he began to hear moaning coming from inside the tower. He paused a moment, straightening himself and placed a hand onto the stone wall; he froze as the moaning continued to, his dark brown eyes widening in fear as his heart slowly crept into his throat. He had scaled the First Keep many times before and had never heard such a noise, his favorite scary stories, the ones that Old Nan would tell him replayed in his mind. _Maybe it is haunted...maybe it's a ghost, _He thought. A rush of adrenaline, fear, and curiosity flooded his veins; Bran stepped to the next gargoyle and then to the next, making his way to the top of the First Keep.

He was getting close to the only window in the tower, the moaning was getting louder as he climbed upon the stone backs of the creatures guarding the First Keep. Bran finally reached the window of the tower, dead ivy vines mixed with living ones made a veil before him as he peeked into the tower; he inched closer towards the window to get a better look—inside was Jaime Lannister and his twin sister, the Queen—they appeared to be wrestling with one another, half naked and moaning. Bran carefully moved to the next gargoyle, he brushed the vines away, peeking into the tower attempting to understand what they were doing.

The Queen was on the ground now facing the window with her eyes closed, the Kingslayer was behind her and whatever he was doing to her was causing her to moan even louder. Queen Cersei opened her eyes and locked eyes with Bran, "S-Stop it! Stop!"She shrieked pushing Jaime off of her, her green eyes meeting Bran's dark ones.

Fear washed over Bran, all color draining from his face. Jaime glanced up to where his sister's gaze was frozen and saw the Stark boy. Jaime fixed what clothes he had on and approached the window; Bran's eyes rounded in fright as the Kingslayer came closer, he remembered the tales his father had told him about Jaime Lannister. Bran stumbled backward almost falling as the Kingslayer approached, when Jaime grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back onto the windowpane. He trembled with fear as the Lion looked him and down still holding him by his shirt, "He saw us, he saw us!"Cersei murmured over and over again, running a quaking hand through her long blonde hair.

Jaime ignored her and moved his gaze back to Bran, "How old are you?"He asked the Stark boy.

Bran was at a loss of words for a moment, his throat seemed to close up and his mouth turned dry, "I-I'm ten years old."Bran finally replied.

The Kingslayer grinned a crooked smile, his grip on Bran slipping as he pushed the boy back slowly; Bran's eyes widened realizing what the Kingslayer had in mind. Jaime looked over to Cersei, "The things I do for love."He said before pushing Bran from the window with extreme force.

Bran's eyes were large with fear as he plummeted to the earth, he could still see Jaime Lannister standing in front of the window as the wind rushed past him, it seemed to scream in his ears; he could hear Summer howling. Pain consumed Bran like an ocean, silence surrounded him now and then everything turned black...

* * *

Jaime Lannister stood frozen at the windowpane—he had pushed Brandon Stark from the window, he had watched the boy fall to the earth, he heard the sickening thud the boy's body had made when he met the ground—his green eyes were locked onto the Stark boy's twisted body down below with his direwolf pup at his side. It had happened so fast, Jaime now wondered if he had done the right thing or not. _To late now,_ He thought.

"Why did you do that?"Cersei's scream brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her, his sister pulling her clothes back onto her slender body as she rose from the floor, "We could have threatened him and he would not have said anything."She snapped.

"And what if he did talk, do you realize what would happen?"Jaime spat back, "I-It had to happen."He convinced himself.

Cersei scoffed folding her arms across her chest, "You murdering a child and not only a child but the brother of your betrothed. Do you know what the Starks will do if they find out? Did you think of that?"She hissed. "They are animals!"

Jaime rolled his eyes and suddenly froze—his eyes widened as he remembered something, _"I have heightened senses like that of a direwolf's"_ Faolan's voice replayed in his mind_—_"Dammit!" He cursed. Jaime turned towards Cersei, grabbing her by her arms, "We need to leave, now! Go to the bathhouse and scrub your skin until it feels like it will bleed, I will do the same."He ordered.

Cersei gazed up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Why—"

"Lady Faolan has heightened senses, she could smell that we were together, she could smell her brother's scent on us. Just do as I say, Cersei."Jaime barked.

His sister's eyes widened and then narrowed at him, "You knew this but still wanted to fuck!"She shouted striking him across the face, "If we are caught then it will be on your head, brother!"

Jaime glared over at her, "We won't get caught if you just do as I say!"He yelled. "Now leave and go to the bathhouse, use as many oils as possible and scrub until you bleed and I will do the same."

Cersei returned her brother's expression, "Fine."She hissed before making her leave.

He closed his eyes, seeing himself push the Stark boy from the window once again—Jaime slide down the stone wall of the tower, burying his face in his hands, as the direwolf howled down below.

* * *

The cool, crisp air made Faolan feel free as she stalked the woods, searching for the stag she had tracked moments ago; she had her bow and arrow ready and carefully walked the grassy path of the forests. Her father, Robb and Jon, along with Theon Greyjoy, Ser Rodrik Cassel, and King Robert with a few of his Kingsguard were out hunting for the day. The group had split up long ago, Faolan would have been happy to have gone with Jon or Robb, or even with her father and King Robert, but unfortunately she was stuck with Theon—she and Theon had been raised together, and even though Theon had been taken as Ned's hostage and ward, he had treated him like one of his sons. Faolan did not mind him but he just did not know when to silence himself. He had been going on about something that Faolan had forgotten about, her mind only on finding the stag; Theon continued to chatter on, his bow and arrow lose in his hands for such a skilled bowman. She paused sighing as she rolled her eyes, "Theon, can you please be quiet, I am trying to concentrate."Faolan hissed.

Theon moved close towards her, she could feel his breath on her neck, his scent which always smelled of cum, sweat and pine needles seemed to swallow her in its tide like the waves of the Iron Islands, Theon's long forgotten home. "Did you track something?"He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, a stag, it's not far either."Faolan informed as the two began walking again.

Theon grinned his famous crooked smile, "I'm going to miss hunting with you, Faolan, when you leave for King's Landing, it's so easier when you come along."He sighed.

Faolan looked over at him, giving him a stern look. "Is that why you wanted to come with me? So I can do all the work for you?"She asked clenching her bow and arrow tighter.

Irritation seemed to cover her as Theon chuckled, "Well yeah, you make a good tracking hound."He teased patting her on top of the head as if she were a dog. Faolan shoved him away which caused him to laugh more, "And, I'll miss you when you leave. I wanted one last memory."He said.

"I have a few more days before I leave."Faolan replied harshly, "Do you want my last memory to be you being an ass?"

Theon pouted. His pale blue eyes which had flakes of gray locked onto her, his shaggy, unkempt light brown hair seemed to dance with the breeze; a light stubble was spread across his face. "I didn't mean to upset you."He replied.

"It doesn't matter, Theon."Faolan smiled faintly, "I'll track and you can shoot."She said.

As they walked on, Faolan caught the scent of the stag once more, she could hear it chewing on some grass just a few feet away; she signaled over to Theon, warning him to keep quiet, stay low and to ready his bow. Faolan squatted low to the ground, stalking her way into some shrubbery, with Theon at her side with his bow ready to shoot. They could see the stag now, standing in the middle of the clearing grazing; it was very large in size, chestnut brown fur and huge hooked antlers. Quietly she peered through the leaves, getting a better look at the animal; it's scent seemed stronger now, the fragrance of grass and dirt seemed to be woven into the stag's natural woodsy aroma. Faolan's body suddenly stiffened, as she felt a hand slowly rubbing her bottom; she narrowed her eyes over at Theon who just smirked at her, his bow and arrow on the ground beside him. She elbowed him in the ribs hard, quickly grasping the bow and arrow and readied herself to shoot,

"Seven hells that hurt! I think you broke one of my ribs."Theon whined.

The stag raised his head, looking this and that, before running off and out of sight into the foliage of the woods. Faolan glared over at Theon, "Damn it, Theon! You startled it! And what the hell did you think you were doing?"She snapped throwing down the bow and arrow in rage.

Theon was hunched over, holding his side as he gazed up at her, his pale blue and gray eyes meeting her dark blue sapphire orbs. He sighed, "Look, I wanted to come out here with you so bad because, well, I want to help you."He replied.

Faolan arched a brow at him, folding her arms across her chest. _Help me?_ She thought wondering how on earth did she need the help of Theon Greyjoy. "What are you talking about?"Faolan inquired.

Theon closed the distance between him and Faolan, his putrid aroma of sweat and cum mixed with pine needles seemed to steal her breath away. He took another step towards her, Faolan glanced up at him; his lips curled into a crooked smile, his pale eyes burning with lust. She took a step away from him which caused him to stalk closer, "Theon, just what the hell do what?"Faolan growled already knowing the answer. She could sense his desires which seemed to blow off of him like fiery flames, she could see the lust filled images of her which appeared to dance in his eyes.

Faolan's back hit the rough trunk of a tree and Theon towered before, "Well, I just thought you could use some lessons on how to please a man; I know you've never been with anyone before and you are getting married soon."He said, his face just inches away from hers, "I thought I could give you some tips on how to please the Kingslayer."Theon replied softly, as his hand snaked it's way between her legs.

Pins and needles seemed to shoot through Faolan's body which stiffened at his touch, the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends as a chill danced down her spine; a memory of Gale and his groping hands replayed in her mind. She glared up at Theon before kneeing him in the groin, knocking the wind right out of him; as Theon gasped for breath and hunched over, Faolan quickly pulled the dagger she had concealed in her boot. Anger coursed through her as she grabbed Theon by his shaggy light brown hair and placed the blade against his neck. "If you ever try that again I will cut off your cock and feed it to my brother's direwolves!"She growled in his ear, "And if I ever hear you call Ser Jaime, '_Kingslayer'_ again then I'll give them your tongue as an after dinner snack. Do you understand me, Theon?"Faolan snarled.

Theon struggled against her tightening grasp and coughed, "Y-Yes! I understand, Faolan...j-just let me go!"He cried.

The anger lingered inside Faolan, her glare intensified the longer she held the knife to Theon's neck; her eyes flashed to the golden-amber hue, "Faolan! Let me go!"Theon's voice echoed in her mind. Faolan gasped, her expression softening as she slowly released him, her eyes returning to the sapphire blue color. The knife dropped from her hand as the anger melted away,

Theon stared back at her, seeing the color draining from her face, "D-Did you almost transform?"He asked.

She gazed up at him, giving him a stern look. "Yes, "Faolan replied, "what did you think would happen, Theon? Why in the seven hells would you do that to me? You know what Gale nearly did me! A-And think how he turned out!"She yelled. A knot of hurt and anger formed in her stomach, tears swelled up in her eyes at the memory—Theon, he was annoying but he was practically a brother to her—his actions made her feel ill. "I-I could have killed you if I lost control."Faolan said softly.

Theon sighed as he walked towards her, "I'm sorry, I-I just...it was stupid."He replied.

"Yes it was!"Faolan snapped punching him in the arm. "Don't you ever do something like that again."

"Trust me, I won't after your threats, I know you meant them."Theon said rubbing his arm.

Faolan smiled slightly when abruptly the low rumbling of thunder filled her ears, she glanced up to see the clouds had become black, the scent of rain was strong in the air. In the distance she could hear a direwolf howling sorrowfully, she could tell it was Bran's direwolf pup, Summer, even though they were miles from Winterfell she could hear him clearly. A chill danced down her spine as the direwolf continued to howl such a sad song, fast galloping hooves then mixed in, she could tell a horse was traveling speedily to the place where they had all split up to go hunting. _Something's wrong._ She thought, as an eerie feeling covered her from head to toe.

"What is it?"Theon asked.

She looked over at him, worry swirling in her dark sapphire blue eyes as an unseen force was whispering to her that was amiss. "Something's not right, we need to head back now."Faolan said before turning on her heels and dashing off into the woods. She heard Theon shout, 'hey, wait for me,' but ignored him her heart was hammering inside her chest as she ran, the wind flowing through her hair; an ice cold hand of an unseen being seemed to have its grip on her and making fear and anxiety course throughout her veins like ice water. Faolan jumped over fallen tree trunks and duck under branches, running as fast as she could, as fast as she did in her wolf form, with Theon Greyjoy attempting to catch up behind her. Finally, the clearing came into view, she spotted her father and King Robert, along with his Kingsguard and Jon and Robb; Faolan noticed one of the servants from the castle on horseback chatting to her father.

"Lord Stark, your son, Bran has...has fallen from the First Keep."She heard the servant inform grimly,

Faolan froze. She turned pale as she heard those words, her eyes rounded in fright as the images of her nightmare danced across her mind eyes—the Lion in the First Keep, Bran falling from the tower—her heart dropped as she unglued herself from the patch of grass and wandered over to her father and the others as if she were a dead corpse who had come to life. Tears began to fill her eyes as she reached them, Robb looked up, all color had drained from his face, "Faolan..it's—"

"I-I heard..."She mumbled trudging past them and towards her mare, Luna. The men turned towards her, watching her like a hawk—there were too many emotions streaming from each of them, it was as if they were voices screaming at her—fear, hurt, lost, remorse, so many. Faolan mounted Luna and raced off leaving them behind, tears streamed down her face as she road off, now with fast galloping hooves behind her, and her father shouting her name.

* * *

Rain was now pouring from the dark clouds above Winterfell, as the hunting party reached the castle and Faolan Stark was still in the lead; her eyes stung with tears and her trembling hands gripped Luna's reins tighter causing her mare to suddenly stop. Faolan jumped down from her horse and raced towards the castle doors, her father and brothers still shouting her name. She pushed her way past the soldiers who stood guarding the doors, forced the large oaken doors open and ran inside; Faolan ran down the corridors and to the winding stone staircase which led to the second level of the castle. As she rushed up the stairs, Ned finally caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop, "Faolan, this madness has to stop. We all want to see Bran and we will but you need to calm down first."He said softly, knowing that if she continued to let her emotions run wild that she would transform. Ned's demeanor was that of a broken man, filled with worry and fear for his son; through tear-stained eyes Faolan could see that her father's soft gray eyes held much sorrow.

"Y-You don't understand, I have to see him now, father. I-I have to..."She trailed off before she began her running up the stairs once more, the images of her nightmare still haunting her. _I'm so sorry Bran,_ She thought as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

Down the hallways she ran, with every step closer to Brandon's room, the more her heart pounded in an agonizing rhythm. Finally, she stopped, standing before the oaken door of Bran's room; inside she could hear her mother's sobs, the cries of Sansa, Arya, and Rickon, the calming words of Maester Luwin, and the whimpering of Summer. A ghostly chill trickled down her spine, as her hand gripped the brass door handle and swung open the door, her father and brothers behind her.

Faolan wandered inside, her dark sapphire eyes rounded in fear as her gaze locked onto Bran, who was laying motionless in his bed of furs, his skin a ghostly white. The images of her nightmare returned once more—she saw the Lion pushing Bran from the window and her brother falling to the earth—tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she murmured, "Bran..."

"Faolan!"Arya cried rushing over to her sister and wrapping her arms around her, sobbing into the dark brown jerkin she wore over top of her shirt and leggings. Faolan's eyes were still fixed onto Bran as she placed a comforting hand onto Arya's back.

She saw her mother (who had been sitting at Bran's bedside), slowly rise to her feet, her face wet with tears as her father walked over to her and embraced her. Catelyn sobbed into Ned's chest, "How is he, Maester Luwin?"Ned inquired as he comforted his wife.

The elder maester who stood in the corner of the room with Rickon clinging to his long gray robes, slowly rose his head and locked eyes with Ned. Maester Luwin was about the same height as Robb, his skin was almost as pale as Bran's; his gray eyes spoke of sorrow and wisdom, he was a balding man with thick snow white hair which grew like a wreath about his head. Maester Luwin was about to answer, when Catelyn unglued herself from Ned's embrace, her blue eyes narrowed at Jon Snow, "I want you out of this room this very instant!"Catelyn snarled.

Faolan stood frozen, her sapphire eyes still locked onto Bran—it was as if she were in a trace and could not move but heard everything that was going on around her in muffled tones—She could sense Jon's anger and sadness boiling off of him as her mother continued to shout at her half-brother. Arya had removed herself from Faolan and was now clinging to Jon, yelling at her mother that he should stay. Faolan felt as if she were drowning in a raging sea, so many emotions screaming at her, forcing her into the fierce waves; voices all around her, shouting like shrieking spirits, her own emotions were crawling at her skin—she felt as if the room was spinning and her body felt numb.

"Cat—"Ned said,

"I want you out! Leave this room now!"Catelyn screamed, glowering at Jon.

Just for a moment the trance on Faolan broke, the voices around were no longer incoherent. She looked over to her mother, who's face was twisted in rage and tears, her eyes then moved over to Jon, who had glanced up at Catelyn, his dark eyes swirling with hurt and anger, "As you wish, Lady Stark."He replied gentling removing Arya's arms that were wrapped around him.

Faolan's heart ached for him, she wanted to prevent him from leaving but with her mother in this state, she knew there was nothing she could do, even so she walked towards him placing a comforting hand on his arm. Jon gazed down at her, his dark eyes burning with sadness, "J-Jon..."She replied softly.

He smiled faintly down at his sister, "It's all right."Jon reassured but Faolan knew it wasn't, he was worried about Bran as well, just like the rest of them. Faolan watched in sorrow as Jon slowly turned on his heels and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Her eyes were now downcast, staring at the stone floor, still hearing the cries from her family; Faolan glanced up, her gaze moving back to Bran in his bed. She slowly made her way towards her brother laying in his bed, still motionless and grimly pale. Seeing her younger brother in that state was horrifying, she could hear his shallow breathing and her eyes rounded in fear as her nightmare once again replayed in her mind.

Her eyes stung with tears once again as she collapsed to her knees at Bran's bedside, "I'm sorry Bran, I'm so sorry."Faolan sobbed, gently brushing the hair that was matted down to his brow from sweat, "I'm sorry...I-I should have said something."She cried. The images of her nightmare, the guilt of not mentioning it to anyone, the fear of losing her brother, the hurt and worry that she and her family were carrying, it was all eating her alive inside.

Catelyn stared down at her daughter, she bent down to Faolan, she gripped her daughter by her shoulders and forced her daughter to face her, "What did you just say?"Catelyn demanded, squeezing her shoulders hard. Faolan looked up at her mother through tear-stained eyes, sobbing; Catelyn froze as she watched her daughter breaking down before her. "Y-You knew this would happen, didn't you?"She whispered.

Faolan sobbed harder, she wiped her eyes before answering, "Y-Yes, I saw it in a dream two nights before b-but...I-I didn't think it meant this! I interpreted it wrong...I'm sorry, I'm sorry."Faolan cried.

Catelyn narrowed her eyes at her daughter, loosening the grip she had on Faolan, "You knew about this and didn't say anything? Faolan, why didn't you tell someone!"She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I-I didn't think it meant this...I—"

"I want you out of this room!"Catelyn screamed hysterically with tears streaming down her face. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she stared at her daughter with a hate filled glare, "I forbid you to set one foot in this room from this day forward! Y-You killed your brother!"She sobbed.

Faolan stared up at her mother, watching her break in front of her; she could feel Catelyn's hurt, her mother's heartache, her mother's fear and trust broken. "No, mother, I-I'm sorry..."She cried shaking her head in disbelief. Faolan's face was twisted in hurt and tears, her body felt numb and she could feel herself trembling—the sea of emotions grew intense now, pulling her once again into it's dark, fierce tides—she knew if she didn't calm herself down then she would transform right in Bran's room. Once again the voice around her were muffled as Faolan was frozen in a void inside of herself, fighting the raging sea of emotions, warring against her wolf-self, and being eaten alive by the choice that she had made.

Ned bent down beside her, wrapping an arm around her, "Catelyn, can't you see how upset this has made Faolan, are you blind to see how sorry she is?"Eddard asked. "I know this troubles all of us, this incident has hurt us all but—"

"I did not stutter, Ned! I want Faolan out of this room and I forbid her to return!"Catelyn snapped.

"Mother, stop it!"Sansa shouted, her eyes red with tears.

Catelyn Stark spun around and glowered at her daughter, "Another word and I will remove you from this room as well."She warned before turning back to Faolan. Catelyn grabbed Faolan by her arm and yanked her up from the floor, "It's better for you to leave, I can't stand the sight of you right now and if you transform I can't handle you! You kept this a secret, you knew and said nothing! You killed Bran!"Catelyn cried as she drug Faolan towards the door, her fingernails digging into her daughter's skin.

"M-Mother, please..."

Catelyn ignored Faolan's sobs as she swung open the door and shoved her outside into the hall, "Save your apologies."Her mother hissed before slamming the door in her face.

Faolan stood frozen for a moment, tear still running down her cheeks, abruptly she pressed herself against the door, slamming a fist against the oaken wood, "Please...I-I'm sorry..."She sobbed over and over again. Her body trembled as she sunk to the floor, her tears creating wet spots on the stone floor. Her mother's words echoed in her mind, '_You killed your brother! You killed Bran!,' _as she continued to cry, she felt an arm wrap around her,

"Faolan," It was Jon's voice, soft and husky, "are you going to be all right?"He asked calmly holding his little sister in his arms as she broke. She did not even noticed he was out in the hall, Faolan guessed he had remained in the shadows in hopes to over heard a conversation of how Bran was ailing.

"N-No."She sobbed, slowly rising to her feet. "I killed Bran.."

"No!"Jon snapped grasping a hold of Faolan so she was facing him. He could see the brokenness that was burning in her tear-stained sapphire eyes, the light that was always full of life and hope that shined in her eyes was no longer there, the light had faded and was replaced with a black void of despair. "I heard everything, don't listen to your mother, Faolan you said yourself you didn't know the meaning of that dream, y-you didn't know that this...that this would happen."He said, "And Bran is still alive..."

"Barely. He's a motionless body in a bed, Jon. I should have said something, I could have prevented this! B-But instead I remained silent...people speak true when the speak of me, I am a monster. I-I killed my own brother."Faolan sobbed.

"Stop it!"Jon said harshly, "Faolan, you aren't a monster. M-Maybe...this was meant to happen."He replied in a hushed tone.

"Or maybe I was supposed to prevent it and failed and now the Gods are punishing Bran for my mistake."Faolan said. Her eyes were downcast, tears dripping from her eyelashes as she walked past Jon, "I need to be alone."She said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Jon asked. Faolan could hear the concern in her half-brother's voice, she bit her lip and nodded before running down the hallway, her cries echoing off the stone walls.

* * *

Jaime Lannister strolled down the hallways of the castle, he had just returned from the bathing room, his skin smelling of summertime and other expensive oils; he had scrubbed his skin so hard that he thought it would peel right off of his body, once he was satisfied Jaime emerged from the tub and the servants did the rest.

He had left Cersei and his nephews and niece in the sitting room, enjoying sweets and tea, when one of the Stark servants had ran into the room informing them of the Stark boy's fall. Cersei and Jaime played the parts well, acting shocked and concerned, when in truth they already knew the fate of Brandon Stark. Jaime had then made his leave, his head had began to ache at the mention of the Stark child, a wave of guilt came crashing down on him. The Lion was longing for his den, to lay in his bed and to forget the events that had taken place, when suddenly he heard sobbing, painful, heart clentching sobs; he quickened his pace in hopes of finding the sorce. Jaime rounded the corner—the crying getting louder, making his head throb even more but it was as if he was not in control of his body—he abruptly paused, the sea of guilt pulling him deeper in the crashing waves, as his green eyes locked onto Faolan Stark, crying as if her entire world had been crushed.

* * *

Faolan Stark ran down the stone corridors of the castle that was her home, tears blurred her visions, hard sobs rattled in her chest as her heart pounded and was breaking into pieces. Catelyn's words were haunting her, Bran's pale, motionless body burned in her mind; she was drowning in a sea of so many things—emotions, words, nightmares—guilt was gnawing in the pit of her stomach, attempting to chew it's way out and devour her whole.

She suddenly paused, gazing up at the ceiling through tear-stained eyes, praying that the Gods saw her, heard her cries. Faolan felt drained, her body felt weak as if she had transformed; her legs buckled beneath her, her knees met the stone floor, it's eeire coolness sending shivers down her spine. Faolan bent over, pressing her forehead against the floor, as she wept pounding the stones, "Please, please...don't let Bran die."She prayed, chanting the words over and over until the words just became incoherent sobs.

The sound of footsteps suddenly filled her ears and then they ceased. Faolan could feel that someone was standing before her, she then felt coarse hands, gently squeezing her arms and raising her from the stone floor. Through tear-stained eyes, she saw Jaime Lannister, bent down before her, his lips in a purse line, his brow furrowed and his green eyes filled with concern, "Lady Faolan, are you all right?"He inquired, his voice as soft as a whisper.

Faolan bit down on her lip, mixed emotions poured over her, she hated that he was the one to find her in such a state but a part of her was grateful; before she could stop herself, her arms were wrapped around him and she sobbed into his chest.

Jaime was taken a back for a moment and then slowly embraced her, feeling her trembling in his arms; that feeling of guilt returned to him, forming a knot in the pit of this stomach. "I heard about your brother," He hestiantly replied, "my prayers are with him and your family."And as soon as he spoke those words his head throbbed with excruciating pain, he could feel the regret and guilt coursing throughout him stronger now.

"T-Thank you, Ser Jaime."Faolan replied, as the Lion and the She-Wolf released one another from their embrace. She wiped away the teas that continued to trickle down her cheeks and gazed up at him, "I apologize for crying all over you."

Jaime smiled faintly, helping Faolan to her feet; the excruciating pain had simmered down to a dull ache but the guilt remained, clinging to him like a cloak. Jaime had seen how broken Faolan was, he had heard her cries, her prayers—he had spent time with her, told her things he had never shared with anyone—Jaime realized in that moment why his heart had ached when he saw Faolan in this state of despair, he had developed a bond and feelings for her. "It's quite all right, my Lady, no harm done."He said pulling himself from his thoughts. "May I ask, why are you not with your family during this time of need?"Jaime inquired.

Faolan gazed up at him and Jaime saw the look of hurt that was swirling in her dark sapphire eyes; he noticed the wild and adventurous light that always burned in her eyes like wildfire was now dim, like the dying embers of a fire. Her gazed then moved to the floor, "I-I was removed from Bran's room."She replied softly.

Jaime was stunned at her words. "Why?"He asked. The Lion knew that Lord Eddard Stark held family and honor above everything, he knew that Lord Stark would want his family by his side at a time like this. _Why was Faolan turned away?_ He wondered.

"My mother didn't want me there."Faolan said as if she were reading Jaime's mind. She looked up at him, tears forming in her beautiful eyes that carried such sadness. Faolan could see the concern and confused glanced that Jaime had given her; she sighed softly before continuing, "I.." But she stopped as an icy chilled trickled down her spine, the Lion with the mane as gold as sunlight from her nightmare, abruptly flashed before her eyes; Faolan stared up at Jaime—he was a Lion, he was a Lannister—she took a step backward, a wave of dizziness washing over her. Her vision blurred and she felt herself falling but strong hands quickly grasped her and steadied her once again.

"Lady Faolan, do you need to lay down?"Jaime asked.

Faolan shook her head, the dizziness had melted away along with the icy chill. She looked up at him seeing the worried look on his face and smiled faintly, "No, I'm quite all right, Ser Jaime."She reassured. Jaime grinned but that concerned look still shined in his green eyes as he waited for Faolan to finish what she was beginning to say before her spell. Faolan glanced up at him and then moved her gaze to the floor, "I...had a nightmare two days ago...about Bran falling from the First Keep, but I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure about the meaning—"

"You...you dreamt this would happen?"Jaime inquired, a twinge worry in his tone.

She looked up at him, seeing that concerned gleam intensify as he stared down at her. "Yes, I sometimes dream things that will happen. My mother found out about this dream and that I said nothing, sbe removed me from Bran's room."Faolan replied in a hushed tone, "If he dies...it's my fault."She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No."Jaime snapped so harshly that Faolan stared up at him, "No, it is not your fault, i-it was an accident."He said.

"One that I could have prevented."She replied before letting out a sigh, "It matters not now, my mother hates me and I need to be alone before I...transform."

Jaime raised an eyebrow at her words. "I thought you only transformed when angered."

"I transform when I'm provoked, experince something traumatic, or feel any intense emotion."Faolan informed. "Thank you, Ser Jaime, for being here with me but if you'll excuse me I would prefer to be alone right now."She said before making her way past the Lannister.

Jaime watched her as she walked away, his heart was ripping at the seams as he saw how hurt Faolan had been. He had seen the grief that was swirling about her sapphire eyes; the guilt began to devour him once again, causing a throbbing pain in the back of his head that spread through his entire body. "Lady Faolan."Jaime finally called. Faolan had not made it far down the corridor and wander back over to him, staring up at him with her large dark sapphire orbs and a raised brow. "You should not be alone right now, no matter what you say, it is not good for you. My sister and her children are enjoying some refreshments in the sitting room, please allow me to escort you there. Some tea may help calm your nerves."Jaime said.

Faolan moved her gaze to the floor, biting her lip, "I appericate the offer, Ser Jaime, but do you think that is a wise idea? The Queen is not fond of me."She replied.

Jaime smirked, "Cersei, will behave herself since I will be there, I promise you."He reassured.

Faolan smiled faintly at him, she could still see the concern that shone in his green eyes like emeralds; she could feel his worry for her and that made the smile she wore widen just a bit,"Very well."She agreed.

* * *

The Lion and the She-Wolf walked side by side down the halls, making small talk as they venutred towards the sitting room. The hurt and worry still clung to Faolan like a cloak and Jaime could see that, her sapphire eyes carried such a saddness Faolan had told him how afraid she was that her mother despised her now and he could hear how broken that had made her. They reached the sitting room and paused before the closed doors, "I am sure your mother doesn't hate you, Lady Faolan. She seems to love you a lot, I'm sure Lady Catelyn is just upset with everything that happened and that caused her to act that way."Jaime replied, still feeling that knot of guilt stabbing into him.

Faolan's lips were in a purse line, her eyes downcast, and her countance shattered. "You did not hear her words, Ser Jaime. I felt her anger and hatred."She said sorrowfully.

The guilt felt like a knife stabbing into Jaime and twisting, gnawing into his flesh as it puled out; Jaime looked down at Faolan, regret and concern buring in his green eyes as he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. _Tell her the truth!_ A voice inside him screamed but he brushed it aside not wanting to ruin the bond he had created with her. Jaime tenderly placed a finger under Faolan's chin and gently raised her head so she was facing him, her dark sapphire eyes glistened with tears, her eyes were so beautiful and sad. "Please," He said softly, "do not blame yourself anymore."

Faolan studied Jaime's face—his furrowed brow, his green eyes now seemed to be pools of distrubed waters, she could see a hint of regret burning in his emerald orbs—Faolan could sense his concern for her, no one but her family and Maester Luwin had ever shown her that. Her mind went back to when Jaime had held her, his strong arms around her; Faolan had felt safe, she could feel her cheeks glowing red at the thought and moved her gaze to the floor. "But I do, Ser Jaime."She said.

Jaime's brow furrowed more as he looked down at her, the guilt pulling him deeper into the crashing black waves. His eyes downcast as he shook his head, "It's not your fault."Jaime said. _It's mine. _He wanted to say but the words abandoned him. The dull, throbbing ache that he at the back of his head returned, causing Jaime's vision to blur for a moment; once his vision was clear again, he glanced over to Faolan. "Well, we are here, might as well go inside."He said quickly changing the subject in an attempt to forget his guilt.

Jaime opened the door to the sitting room and he and Faolan wandered inside to find the Queen lounging on a small red velvet and gold couch. A table which contained a plate piled with different cakes, a tea kettle along with cups and one filled with cream, one filled with sugar and another with honey, was spread across the table. Prince Joffrey sat across from his mother in a chair which matched the sofa she rested on; Princess Myrcella sat beside her older brother while Prince Tommen sat with his mother. Tommen was eating a strawberry cake while his sister was nibbling on one that was made of blueberries, "Welcome back, dear brother,"Cersei said, her eyes which had been locked onto Jaime now moved over to Faolan, "I see you brought a guest to join us."She said with a painted on smile.

He could hear his sister's distaste in her tone and knew Faolan was sure to hear it as well but she didn't seem to notice, the Stark girl's gaze was glued to the floor, her mind else where. "Yes, I did not think, my betrothed should be alone at a time like this."Jaime stated, smirking at his sister. He watched as Cersei shifted on the couch, her smile widening but her green burning with jealously and hatred; Jaime did not like the way his twin was glaring at Faolan like a Lioness on the prowl.

"Yes, of course."Cersei said, "Lady Faolan, I heard of the terrible news about your brother, the children and I have said prayers for him and your family."She replied.

Faolan glanced up at the Queen and smiled faintly, she could hear the lies behind the Queen's words, she could see past the fake grin and concern that Cersei had plastered on like a mask. "Thank you, my Queen, my family and I appericate your wonderful kindness."Faolan forced the words to come out. She claimed the other small couch which was a twin to the one Cersei was perched on, for her own, while Jaime remained standing beside her.

"Lady Faolan, i-is Bran going to be all right?"Prince Tommen asked worriedly. His pale green eyes shone with true concern, Faolan could sense that he had a good and kind spirit unlike his older brother (who's spirit seemed to be tainted with a darkness), who was glaring at her as she gaze moved towards the royals.

"I-I am not too sure, my prince."Faolan admitted, "Bran is still alive at the moment but...he will not wake up and his breathing was very shallow when I was there before my mother had me removed from his room."She said. Catelyn's harsh words still echoed in her ears, her eyes now downcast and focused on her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Your mother forced you from his room?"Cersei inquired a bit stunned, raising a brow.

"Yes, my Queen."

"You poor dear, at a time like this a family should stay together."The Queen said sprinkling that false kindness onto her words once more. "Why would Lady Catelyn, do such a thing?"

Faolan glanced over to Jaime who locked eyes with her for a moment before moving his gaze to the floor, she then looked over to the Queen who was waiting for an answer. Faolan hesitated a moment and then finally spoke, "I-I guess she was afraid that I would transform since I was so upset, she even told me that if I did she couldn't handle me right now."She replied not mentioning her dream for she did not want to bring up the graphic images once again, "But I assure you, you are all safe, my Queen."Faolan said.

Cersei smirked. "I believe you, Lady Faolan."She replied, "During tragic moments like this everyone acts..._**beastly**_."

Jaime narrowed his eyes at his twin who returned his expression, widening the smirk that was spread across her face. He looked down at Faolan whose eyes remained downcast as she clenched her hands into fists; Jaime could see that Cersei's words at irriated her but she held her tongue. "My lady, what would you like in your tea? I will prepare it for you."Jaime said in an attempt to make peace once again.

Faolan looked up at Jaime taken a back at his notion,"You don't have to—"She began but Jaime cut her off,

"I insist."He replied with a wink.

She could feel her cheeks glowing red, her heart fluttered within her as she remembered Jaime holding her once more, how close they had been; Faolan brushed the memory away. "Very well," She said, "three drops of cream and a spoon full of honey, please." Faolan informed him of her preference of tea. Faolan watched as Ser Jaime watched over to the table, gathering a clean cup and began to pour the hot liquid into the cup; she glanced over and noticed the Queen watching her brother like a hawk, her green eyes which were mirrors of Jaime's, narrowed at him. She could sense Cersei's jealousy rising up in the Queen Regent like flames of a great inferno, the Queen's eyes flashed over to Faolan and her glare deepened.

"Is there something you want, Lady Faolan?"Cersei asked harshly, a fake grin curled on her pink lips, as she tilted her head.

Faolan bit her lip hard to keep herself from saying something she would regret. She plastered on a smile, "No, my Queen, forgive me for staring."Faolan replied.

Jaime leered over at Cersei as he strolled back over to Faolan with a cup of tea, she could see the steam rising from the cup as he presented it to her bearing a smile. "Here, my Lady, I hope it is to your liking."Jaime said.

Faolan smile faintly at him, "Thank you, Ser Jaime."She said her fingers gently brushing his as she took the cup from his hands. She locked eyes with for a moment and then moved her gaze to the honey shaded liquid inside the cup, her cheeks burning hot and pink. Faolan lifted the cup to her lips, gently blew and then took a sip; the warm drink slithered down her throat, it had a pleasing taste, just as she liked it, and it seemed to settle her nerves. Her mind began to ponder on something as she stared into the liquid that filled her cup, the steam still rising from it in vapors, "There is still one thing that I cannot understand."She wondered aloud,

"What is it, Lady Faolan?"Jaime questioned as he made a cup of tea for himself.

Her eyes focused on the ripples that were dancing in her drink each time she tapped a fingernail against the glass, Faolan then looked up at the royals, "Bran has climbed these castles walls since he could walk, he knows them like the back of his hand; he has never fallen nor tripped. Bran couldn't have fell."She concluded remembering watching Bran all the times he had climbed those walls, jumping and leaping so gracefully; telling her about each loose stone, every crack, she remembered how anger and worried Catelyn would get after cataching Bran in the act of climbing down from the stone walls. A wave of fear flooded the room, Faolan could sense it, pulling her from her memories like rising waters but as quickly as it came it was snuffed out.

"Accidents do happen, my Lady."Jaime replied a hint of regret in his tone.

Faolan' eyes were downcast as she sighed, "I-I suppose."She murmured as the Lion from her nightmare replayed in her mind. A chill danced down her spine, freezing her to the bone, "Perhaps, I am thinking too much into it." Faolan whispered. Was it an accident? Or something more? She wasn't quite sure—her nightmare seemed to tell her one thing, while royals lips spoke another—Faolan was confused. Her head throbbed in a dull ache and her vision blurred for a moment and then became clear once again; she rose from her seat and placed the cup onto the table. "I thank you for your kindness and hospitality, my Queen, but if you please excuse me, I would like some time to myself."Faolan said.

Cersei smirked, "Of course my dear, you my go."She said, "And the children and I will continue to say our prayers for you and your family."The Queen Regent replied, her fake smile widening and her lips dripping with false compassion.

She forced herself to smile even though she could see through Cersei's facade; Jamie watched as Faolan walked past him and towards the door, he glanced down at the floor and then back at Faolan who was walking away. Something inside him urged him to go after her, it was like an invisible thread was pulling him towards her and finally Jaime ceased fighting it, "Lady Faolan, please wait."He said walking over towards her.

Faolan had reached the door and turned towards Ser Jaime who was now approaching her, "Yes, Ser Jaime?"She inquired gazing up at him.

"I know you want to be alone right, but please allow me to accompany you, it would be rude of me to leave my lady, during a time like this."Jaime replied, his voice so sincere mixed with a twinge of regret.

She could feel a blush spread across her face, her cheeks burning hot; for a brief moment it was like she could not form words for she was lost in his emerald green pools, Faolan quickly regained her composure and spoke, "You do not have to—"

"Dear brother, your _**lady**_ said she desires to be alone, you should grant her wish."Cersei snapped cutting Faolan off in the middle of her sentence. The Queen glowered over at Faolan and then to her twin who returned the expression.

"And I believe I said I will accompany her."Jaime retorted, his green eyes narrowed at his sister, "She is most important right now."He

Cersei looked at her brother shunned for a moment and then glared at him, she folded her arms across her bosom and looked away. "Come, my lady."Jaime replied opening the oaken doors of the sitting room. Faolan walked out into the hall with Jaime Lannister behind her, leaving a hate filled Queen behind.

* * *

Faolan glanced up at Ser Jaime as the two walked down the halls of the castle, she could see that he was conflicted with many things, that were unknown to her. "Ser Jaime," She said, "was that wise what you did? Making the Queen angry like that? You do know you did not have to come with me."Faolan replied.

Jaime looked over at her and smiled faintly, "My sister is just jealous, she will get over it."He reassured.

_Something tells me she will not._ Faolan thought. "But you love her."She said softly, "Wouldn't you want her happy instead of angry?"She asked looking back up at him.

Jaime walked on beside Faolan, his eyes darted over to the side at her words, he watched the tapestries of direwolves and winters that hung from the walls pass by as he pondered on Faolan's words—normally he would have answered in a heart beat but now, something was...different—Jaime did love Cersei but someone else had filled his thoughts, caused his heart to soar, and she stood beside him now and he was hiding something from her. That guilt was rising back up inside him, a chorus of voices was singing to him to tell Faolan the truth, but he silenced those voices, afraid that if he revealed the bond they were building would be broken—and he admitted to himself that he did not want that. "I do," Jaime said, "but my sister is not important right now, you are, Lady Faolan."

Faolan looked over at him, she was taken aback for a moment at his words, the way he had said it was as if he truly cared for her; she felt a blush spread across her face, her cheeks burning hot once more. Her heart fluttered within her as if it were a tiny bird, a feeling she had never experienced before; when she realized she was staring hard at Jaime she quickly turned her head, her brow furrowed and a pout on her lips, hiding behind a mask. "I am not a child! I do not need looking after."She snapped. Her head was spinning with so many emotions it was overwhelming.

Jaime grinned. "I know, my lady, I am simply escorting you to...where are we going anyway?"He asked.

"My room."Faolan informed.

His smile widened, "Oh my, my lady, how daring."Jaime teased.

"Oh stop it!"Faolan retorted elbowing him, "I wanted to be alone, you didn't have to come."She said.

"I wanted to, Lady Faolan."Jaime replied softly.

His voice was so tender as he spoke her name that it made her heart flutter again; Faolan glanced over at him and when his eyes met hers, she instantly looked away, her cheeks glowing red. "T-Thank you, Ser Jaime."She said, "It is very kind of you to do this."

"Think nothing of it, my lady."He smiled. The two continued to walk down the long, chilly, halls, the sun was beginning to set and so it cast shadows on the stone walls, that seemed to danced when they met the light of the torches. "Will we be passing your brother's room? What was is name again...Bran, I do believe."Jaime asked.

The mention of his name seemed to cause an invisible knife to stab into her heart, her breath caught in her throat for a moment as Faolan glanced over to him, "N-No, we took the back halls, I...I did not want to pass his room."Faolan admitted in a hushed tone.

Jaime looked down at her, seeing that sadness had cast it's shadow across her solemn and beautiful face, "Ah, I understand."He replied.

Faolan led the way down the halls, they passed Sansa and Arya's rooms which were silent, Faolan guessed that her sisters were still in Bran's room—finally she spotted her door, she felt more relaxed once her eyes locked onto her haven. Ser Jaime and Faolan paused at the oaken door that was the entryway for her chambers, she turned towards Jaime and looked up at him. "Thank you for escorting me, Ser Jaime but you may go now."Faolan said.

Ser Jaime smiled down at her and then moved his gaze to the door, ignoring her, he opened the door to her room and wandered inside. Faolan stood stunned for a moment and then glowered at him as she stormed into her chambers, "Hey! A man is not supposed to barge into a maiden's bedchambers!"Faolan snapped.

Jaime looked about her room and then gazed over to Faolan who was glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest; his smile widened, "I didn't mean to be rude, Lady Faolan, I just wanted to see what your room was like, that's all."He replied.

"Well now you've seen it. And if you would be so kind as to leave, Ser Jaime, I would like to be alone."She said.

"Of course, my lady."Jaime replied.

He turned on his heels and began to make his way towards the door, Faolan's expression softened as she watched him leave, her heart ached with each step that he took—she knew she was lying to herself, she did not want to be alone but she did not want to seem weak—tears began to spill down her cheeks, "Ser Jaime,"She called, her voice on the verge of breaking. Jaime turned towards her, his face shadowed in concern as he gazed upon Faolan, tears streaming down her cheeks—the strong woman that she was had vanished and now a broken girl stood before him, not weakened but hurt. "P-Please, don't go...I know I keep saying I want to be alone but...I don't,"She wept, "I just..don't want to seem weak...p-please don't leave me."Faolan cried burying her face in her hands. She hated herself for blurting that out, she felt like a little girl, weak and broken and she despised it.

Jaime walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him; he could feel her shoulders trembling as she cried. "I won't leave you, Lady Faolan."He whispered. He noticed as he held her that it felt right, it felt right to be this close to her—his mind went back to Cersei and all the times he had held her in his arms and he remembered it feeling nice but holding Faolan it felt as if he were might to—the Lion and the She-Wolf slowly separated from each other, gently he placed a finger under her chin and tenderly lifted her face so she was looking at him. Her large, dark sapphire blue eyes at always seemed to enchant him and even now with tears shining in them, they did just that; Jaime smiled down at her and softly wiped her tears away with his thumb, "I'll stay as long as you like, my lady."He replied.

Faolan flushed at his tender touch, she could feel her cheeks growing hotter at his words—being so close to him again had made her heart soar and her legs felt like jelly beneath her. She could sense that he did care for her and that he did mean every word he said but underneath he was conflicted once again by something; she pulled herself from her thoughts, "Thank you, Ser Jaime."She said, "But you do not have to stay long."

He walked over and claimed the cushioned stool that sat at her vanity for his set, while Faolan sat on the edge of her bed, her solemn gaze glued onto her hands that were folded in her lap. As silence flooded the chamber, Jaime watched her—so sad and beautiful, she truly was like a darkened goddess of the forests, a little nymph with dark hair that sat singing songs on a harp by still waters. She felt his eyes upon her and slowly glanced up at him, her dark sapphire eyes meeting his emerald green eyes, Faolan's lips part to speak but no words came, so Ser Jaime spoke instead. "You still blame yourself for your brother's demise."Jaime said.

"He's not dead yet!"Faolan snapped, her eyes narrowing at him, her expression quickly softened. "And yes, I do and I will continue to. I could have stopped this but I said nothing!"She retorted, looking away from him. "W-Why didn't I?"She asked herself softly. Faolan knew she was shaky on the interpretation of her dream but was there something more that had silenced her? She glanced back over at Ser Jaime—her mind went back to how the maids had gossiped about him the day the King and the royal bunch arrived at Winterfell, but their words could not truly describe how beautiful he was—he was like a fallen angel, sculpted by the Gods themselves—Faolan had never really taken in Ser Jaime's beauty before, a flush spread across her face as she pulled herself from her thoughts. She cursed herself for being so foolish, her eyes focused on the stone floor beneath her feet; her mind going back to Bran and him lying motionless in his bed of furs. "It is my fault."Faolan whispered.

"No!"Jaime shouted, rising up from his seat. He could not take anymore of her blaming herself when it was his fault, he had done it, he had pushed her brother from the window—the guilt was overwhelming, chewing into his flesh as if it were eating him alive. _Tell her. Tell her. Tell her the truth._ A chorus of voices rang in his mind, _No!_ He screamed at them for he knew if he told Faolan she would want nothing to do with him, she could hate him, and he did not want that. Faolan was gazing up at him shocked, "I-It is not your fault, it was just an accident, a terrible accident and nothing more."Jaime said. He walked over to her and bent down before her, gently grasping her shoulders, "Do not blame yourself anymore, my lady, please. Believe me when I say this, it is not your fault."He said once again.

"All right."She answered softly. Faolan's eyes were locked onto Jaime's, she could see so many emotions in his eyes—concern, hurt, regret, sorrow—he was so conflicted and confused, that it pained her to see him that way.

Jaime released his grip on her and slowly rose from the floor, "Are you all right now, my lady? I should be going if you are."He said.

"Yes, I am all right."Faolan replied, standing up from her bed.

"Good."He smiled.

Jaime turned on his heels and made his way to the door, "Ser Jaime," Faolan said. He paused and turned towards her as she approached him, "Thank you, for staying with me, for everything you have done."She replied softly.

His smile widened, "It was my pleasure, Lady Faolan."Jaime said.

Being this close to him it was making her head spin, her heart was fluttering and pounding at the same time; Faolan looked up at him and then lowered her eyes once again, there was more she wanted to say, but the words were lost to her. She had never felt this way before and she was not sure what to do.

"Was there something else, my lady?"Jaime inquired.

Faolan's hands were shaking nervously as she looked up at him and then back down to the floor—she was feeling a desire to be near him in a more intimate way—her cheeks were burning, her hands fumbled with themselves and finally she stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against his cheek. Faolan quickly turned around not wanting to face him, "T-Thank you again, Ser Jaime."She said. His skin had been so soft, she entire being tingled, her head spun and her heart fluttered—it had felt right, she felt as though she were made to be close to him. Faolan's heart continued to flutter, as she raised a hand and gently placed her fingertips on her lips; Jaime's scent still lingered in the room and his touch still lingered on her lips. She blushed as she sat on her bed her mind only on him.

Jaime Lannister stood stunned for a moment, his eyes locked onto Faolan Stark whose back was turned to him, finally he said, "You are welcome." And had made his leave. Jaime pressed his back against the door of Faolan's room and placed a gentle hand on the cheek she had kissed. Her soft lips on his skin had felt a burning desire of sensation, he wanted more—he wanted Faolan Stark in an intimate way. Jaime wanted to feel her soft skin, to hold her in his arms—Cersei flashed across his mind and his legs buckled beneath him, his back sliding against the door until his bottom met the stone floor. He sighed and ran a hand through his hand, gripping his golden locks tightly; he was confused, conflicted, between his twin and his betrothed—Jaime remembered all the intimate times he and Cersei shared, he had felt good and it was wonderful, always leaving him satisfied—but even earlier today when they had been together, Cersei's hands alls over his body, her lips had been all over him; normally that would make him tingle with pleasure but it had done nothing. His mind was not on her but on Faolan...

"Dammit."Jaime cursed. His head beginning to throb; his mind went back to how sorrowful Faolan was, how she was blaming herself for something he had done—it hurt his heart to see her that way; Jaime wanted to make her happy, to have her true smile return—and suddenly Faolan's words echoed in his mind, _Blue roses._ She had said, _I'd do anything to see them again, to hold one._ A smile spread across Jaime's face as he got up from the floor, it was now night so he made his way down the corridors and to the dinning hall where he knew everyone was already feasting; he could smell roasted venison, fresh bread, and other delicious smells before two servants even opened the doors for him. Jaime wandered into the room, seeing servants run here and there with food piled high on plates and wine spilling from pitchers—he saw the Starks all together, minus Faolan and the younger one, they all seemed so grim and a twinge of guilt stab him once again when he locked eyes with Lady Catelyn. He strolled past the King and his twin and her family, Jaime could feel Cersei's hot gaze on him and he knew she was anger, finally he reached the long table where the Kingsguard sat, shoveling food into their mouths and guzzling down wine. "Gentlemen, how about a nice hunt after you finish your meals?"Jaime proposed.

The guards all hooted and hollered, "What are we hunting, Ser Jaime? A boar? A stag?"One asked.

"Something incredibly rare."Jaime said, "It may take us a while to find it so readied yourselves for a journey."He replied, pouring himself a cup of wine.

"Aren't you going to tell us what it is?"

Jaime finished his first cup of wine and began to pour a second, a smug grin on his face, "No. It's a surprise."He said. He selected a few of members of the Kingsguard, informed the King and Lord Stark, that they would be away hunting, for how long he did not know—Jaime and his men readied themselves and rode off into the night, he was determined to find those mysterious blue roses that would make his lady smile.


End file.
